


The Witcher - Wild Hunt

by Rama



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Novelization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rama/pseuds/Rama
Summary: This is a complete novelization of the very well-known videogame.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduzione

**Author's Note:**

> Da amante del videogioco, avevo in mente da tempo di scriverne una trasposizione, e con l'uscita della serie su Netflix (ancora non vista - niente spoiler per favore!) ho pensato che fosse ora di provarci.  
> Non do garanzie sulla qualità - è più che altro un esercizio di scrittura, ed è evidente quanto io ne abbia bisogno! :)  
> Se mai raggiungerò la fine di quest'opera titanica (e se ne varrà la pena) potrei provare anche a tradurla in inglese.

Intorno al vecchio vestito di grigio, la folla radunata taceva. Il silenzio era quasi spettrale, sotto quel cielo basso, gravido di poggia, e rotto solo dalle parole che uscivano dalle labbra del vecchio. Aveva una voce rauca, rasposa, che sembrava farsi strada a fatica dalla sua gola, graffiandogliela; e che feriva le orecchie dei presenti con la sua asprezza, prima ancora che con il contenuto. Eppure, non potevano fare a meno di ascoltarla, come ipnotizzati. Era la voce di un profeta – un profeta di sventura, forse. Un saggio maledetto.

“Vi vedo davanti a me… affamati… spaventati… che stringete al petto i vostri figli. Le legioni dell’Imperatore Emhyr hanno marciato sulle nostre terre, assediando ogni fortezza da qui alle Montagne Blu. La sua fame non si placa”.

Gli astanti lo fissavano, occhi vuoti e sgranati in ottuso terrore. C’erano soldati, invalidi, mercanti, contadini, tutti assiepati l’uno vicino all’altro, stracci contro stracci. Gli occhi del vecchio scintillavano dall’ombra del cappuccio.

“Uomini del Nord, siete sull’orlo di un baratro. I vostri re vi hanno abbandonati, e ora vi rivolgete agli dèi!” La voce era sempre più gracchiante, e così colma di derisione e disprezzo che i più vicini si ritrassero, intimoriti.

“E ancora voi non vi prostrate, non vi cospargete il capo di cenere! No, voi vi lamentate! ‘Perché gli dèi ci hanno abbandonati?’ Dobbiamo pensare ai nostri fallimenti, alle prove che non abbiamo superato”.

Cominciò a piovere. Nella foga del discorso, il cappuccio del vecchio scivolò leggermente all’indietro, e quando la luce livida di un fulmine squarciò il cielo grigio, si vide che uno dei suoi occhi, attraversato da una cicatrice, era lattiginoso e cieco. Un bambino si strinse più forte al seno della madre, mentre il vecchio scuoteva il suo bastone rappezzato, ornato da mandibole di animali selvatici, e le sue parole implacabili continuavano a risuonare.

“Nel passato il nostro mondo si è scontrato con un altro, durante il cataclisma noto come Congiunzione delle Sfere. Gli dèi hanno permesso a forze ostili di venire qui a minacciarci. Da quel cataclisma ha avuto origine l’abominio che chiamiamo magia… e anziché bandire quel potere, l’abbiamo studiato e praticato per trarne profitto!”.

Nessuno, tra la folla, osò replicare. Tutti stavano pensando, chi al mago del paese che vendeva amuleti e incantesimi per il bel tempo, chi all'affascinante strega a cui avevano chiesto pozioni curative e filtri d’amore, chi alla volta in cui aveva tentato un maleficio ai danni di un rivale.

“…E i mostri che ci minacciano, gli immondi figli della Congiunzione… i troll… i necrofagi… i lupi mannari! Abbiamo levato le spade contro di loro? O abbiamo scaricato questo fardello su altri?” Il disprezzo nella voce del vecchio si accentuò. “I cosiddetti _witcher_ … bambini strappati alle loro madri e sottoposti a stregonerie, con i corpi mutati da blasfemi rituali, spediti a caccia di mostri nonostante non abbiano alcuna cognizione del bene e del male. In loro ogni traccia di umanità si è estinta!”.

Questa volta il silenzio che accolse la predica del vecchio era dettato soprattutto dall'ignoranza. Ben pochi, fra quei contadini, mercanti, poveruomini, avevano mai visto un witcher (o uno strigo, come li chiamavano alcune leggende più antiche) nella vita reale. Alcuni fissarono il vecchio con curiosità, pensando che non parlasse sul serio, ma il profeta reagì con un ringhio di sfida.

“Sì, negli anni il loro numero si è ridotto, ma qualcuno si aggira ancora per il mondo, uccidendo mostri per denaro. La loro stessa esistenza è una vergogna!”. Batté il decrepito bastone a terra, facendo trasalire gli ascoltatori più vicini. La pioggia cadeva fitta ormai, e il suo rumore soffocava il monologo del vecchio. Il quale, però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarsene prima di aver finito la sua lugubre predica.

“Il Nord sanguina, flagellato dalle guerre. Le battaglie sono le fruste degli dèi, che ci puniscono per i nostri peccati! E non dimentichiamo il terrore che proviene da altri mondi: la Caccia Selvaggia che cavalca nel cielo quando c’è la luna piena!”

Alcuni presenti – gli stessi che non credevano nell'esistenza dei witcher – scossero il capo con compassione: il vecchio straparlava. Ma altri, colmi di timore superstizioso, pendevano ancora dalle sue labbra.

“I cavalieri oscuri rapiscono i nostri figli, e alcuni dicono che stiano annunciando una nuova Congiunzione!”

Senza preavviso, il vecchio si gettò a terra sulle ginocchia, affondando le mani nel fango, come in preda alla disperazione. La sua voce, più stridente che mai, si alzò in una grottesca implorazione.

“Possiamo ritrovare la via della luce? Avremo la forza di cacciare i maghi dai nostri regni? Ci uniremo nel calore del Fuoco Eterno?”

Un po’ discosto dal centro della folla, un cavaliere ascoltava con attenzione, gli occhi socchiusi, avvolto in un mantello logoro per mimetizzarsi fra i contadini. Sul suo petto brillava un medaglione a forma di testa di lupo.

“È il tempo della spada e dell’ascia!”

Il cavaliere strinse le labbra. La sua mano afferrò l’elsa di una delle due spade che portava.

“Nessuno combatterà al nostro posto! Questo è il tempo della follia e del disprezzo!”

Gli occhi del cavaliere si spalancarono. Erano gialli, e la pupilla in mezzo all’iride era sottile e verticale come quella di un serpente.


	2. Kaer Morhen - Tracce

Due uomini camminavano su un campo di battaglia, all'alba. Uno dei due, il più anziano, conduceva due cavalli, mentre l'altro era intento a cercare tracce sul terreno martoriato. Nonostante la differenza d'età, i due si assomigliavano: entrambi erano alti e prestanti, con lunghi capelli bianchi, legati dietro la testa, ed occhi penetranti di un innaturale colore giallo. Erano due witcher.

Lo sguardo del cavaliere più anziano, che si chiamava Vesemir, si perdeva nella bruma posata sui prati. Non c'è nulla di così profondamente triste come un campo di battaglia la mattina dopo il combattimento, quando non è rimasto nulla dell'eccitazione, della gloria e del coraggio della notte; tutto ciò che resta sono i cadaveri freddi dei soldati che non vedranno più sorgere il sole.

Non c'è nulla di glorioso nella mattina dopo la battaglia. 

Al suo compagno invece di tutto questo non importava nulla. Aveva appena trovato qualcosa di interessante, e si chinò a terra per esaminarlo: era la testa mozzata di un cavallo; il corpo giaceva poco più in là. Il colpo che l'aveva staccata di netto doveva essere stato brutale, e lui credeva di sapere chi l'avesse sferrato. A un paio di metri di distanza era riverso a terra il corpo di un soldato imponente, una vera montagna di muscoli, con una spada gigantesca e macchiata di sangue al fianco. 

La sua faccia era stata orribilmente mutilata, e il cavaliere trasalì esaminando le ferite. Sembrava che gli occhi fossero stati cavati da un uccello, ma non era rimasta alcuna traccia dell'animale - non una penna, non una piuma... Quasi come se fosse stato creato dal nulla, e poi fatto svanire di nuovo.

Rincuorato dalle tracce promettenti, il cavaliere - il cui nome era Geralt - cercò a terra, dove l'erba umida poteva aver conservato le impronte della notte precedente, e finalmente le trovò: una serie di passi lasciata da stivali troppo piccoli per essere quelli di un soldato. Le impronte di una donna. 

Poco più avanti, sul terreno erano sparsi degli oggetti incongrui per un campo di battaglia - libri, amuleti, frammenti di vetro. Geralt li osservò e controllò ancora il terreno. Lì la donna era caduta, forse dopo aver inciampato o essersi scontrata con qualcuno. Ma subito dopo, come testimoniavano le tracce, si era rialzata ed era corsa via, fino ad arrivare... 

Geralt sollevò il capo di scatto. Di fronte a lui si stendeva un grande spazio aperto; erano lontani ormai dai limitari della foresta, e lì doveva essersi compiuta la parte più brutale della battaglia. Il campo era disseminato di corpi, un vero cimitero all'aria aperta. Difficile pensare che una donna - per quanto non una donna _qualunque -_ potesse essere sopravvissuta.

Vesemir, che lo aveva raggiunto silenziosamente coi cavalli, fissava la desolazione, sospirando. 

Eppure, c'era qualcosa di innaturale nei resti di quel massacro. In un certo punto i corpi sembravano essere stati sventrati da un'esplosione, più che da spade o lance. Anche le loro armi erano conficcate nel terreno in modo bizzarro.

Non distante da lì, Geralt trovò le tracce di un cavallo al galoppo, e finalmente si concesse un mezzo sorriso. Era riuscita a scappare, dunque. 

I due witcher, rimontati a cavallo, seguirono le tracce per tutto il giorno, allontanandosi dal campo di battaglia e dal suo deprimente fetore e inerpicandosi sui colli. A sera si accamparono in una macchia d'alberi. Geralt si addormentò dando le spalle al fuoco, e per la prima volta da molto tempo il suo sonno fu popolato da sogni sereni anziché da incubi.

Avrebbe dormito ancora meglio se avesse saputo che a pochi metri da lui, nell'erba alta, giaceva un piccolo teschio di corvo. Un teschio di cristallo, dalle orbite profonde e scintillanti come diamanti, che testimoniava che lì era stato compiuto un incantesimo, e che Yennefer di Vengerberg, solo qualche ora fa, era passata da lì. 


	3. Kaer Morhen - Yennefer

Nel suo sogno, Geralt di Rivia – anche noto come Macellaio di Blaviken e Lupo Bianco – non stava ammazzando mostri. Era invece beatamente immerso in un mastello di acqua calda, nell’accogliente camera in cima alla torre del castello di Kaer Morhen. Il fuoco bruciava scoppiettando allegramente nel focolare alloggiato nel mezzo della stanza, e sormontato da un alto baldacchino in pietra dalle colonne sottili. Il pavimento era ricoperto da tappeti colorati e una luce soffusa entrava dalle finestre impiombate.

Geralt teneva la testa reclinata sul bordo della tinozza, completamente rilassato e a proprio agio. Il vapore che si alzava dall’acqua quasi bollente gli riempiva gradevolmente i polmoni, e rendeva la sua pelle lucida e rosea come quella di un bambino, mentre il calore distendeva i suoi muscoli tesi. Si grattò pigramente la pianta di un piede con l’altro. Sarebbe potuto rimanere così per tutto il giorno…

Almeno finché non sentì qualcosa di duro e coriaceo pizzicargli malignamente una zona privata. Il witcher sussultò per la sorpresa più che per il dolore – grazie ai suoi sensi potenziati, non capitava spesso che qualcosa gli giungesse inaspettato – ma a quanto pareva il bagno gli aveva fatto abbassare la guardia. Riuscì a non sbottare, e sfogò la sua frustrazione solo stringendo i pugni per un attimo. Poi si rivolse alla donna che era all’altro capo della stanza.

“Lo sai che non lo trovo divertente”.

La sua voce era profonda e ruvida, ma non spiacevole. Usò due dita per pescare l’intruso fuori dalla vasca – era un mostriciattolo giallo e rosso, simile a un crostaceo – e lo lasciò ricadere fuori, sul tappeto. Non appena toccò terra, l’essere si dissolse in uno sbuffo di fumo.

“Non volevo divertirti, ma metterti fretta”, rispose Yennefer con la sua voce sofisticata, girando appena la testa verso di lui. “È già mezzogiorno”.

Era distesa su un fianco con le gambe sollevate, intenta a leggere un libro, e non indossava altro che un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla testa. Gli occhi di Geralt percorsero tutto il suo corpo sinuoso, dalle lunghe gambe snelle al collo elegante – con una pausa non indifferente in corrispondenza del didietro perfetto – prima che il suo cervello registrasse quanto lei aveva detto. Allora sbuffò, lasciando ricadere la testa all’indietro.

“Hai promesso a Ciri che avresti fatto allenamento con lei” proseguì Yennefer. “Vai, prima che Vesemir la annoi a morte con le sue incisioni magiche”. Anche se era di spalle, a Geralt parve di percepire l’ombra di un sorriso nella sua voce.

Controvoglia, il witcher si alzò, stiracchiando il corpo muscoloso; la schiena era segnata da decine di profonde cicatrici, ognuna testimonianza di una diversa disavventura. Ancora gocciolante andò a rivestirsi accanto al fuoco.

Per prima cosa indossò il suo medaglione d’argento a forma di testa di lupo – non un semplice ornamento indicante la scuola in cui era stato addestrato, ma un vero e proprio attrezzo del mestiere, in grado di rilevare la presenza di magia nelle vicinanze. Dopodiché si infilò i calzoni e si riavvicinò a Yennefer, che leggeva ancora nella stessa posizione con le sue grazie in bella vista, come per stuzzicarlo. “Quindi… ci vediamo dopo?”

Lei rispose con un cenno e un distratto “Mmm… a dopo”. Un po’ ferito dalla sua freddezza, Geralt si voltò per andarsene, ma non aveva fatto un passo che la mano di Yennefer lo trattenne, attirandolo a sé, costringendolo a chinarsi, e lei lo baciò con trasporto per un attimo, prima di spingerlo di nuovo via.

Geralt sorrise, leggermente frastornato. Gli era mancata l’imprevedibilità di Yennefer, la sua forza di carattere, l’abitudine di trasformare tutto in un gioco di potere. Tornò al mucchio dei suoi vestiti per infilarsi camicia e bretelle, e mentre si rivestiva non poteva fare a meno di guardarsi intorno e notare tutte le piccole tracce della presenza di lei nella stanza.

Sul cassettone, ad esempio, c’era un piccolo scrigno di gioielli. Incapace di resistere, il witcher andò ad aprirlo, e fece scorrere fra le dita le delicate catenelle, gli anelli e i pendenti, osservando i riflessi del fuoco sul metallo pallido. “Soltanto argento”. “L’oro non si intona al mio incarnato. Dovresti saperlo”.

Yennefer gli lanciò un’occhiata curiosa, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la specchiera. Lì si tolse l’asciugamano dalla testa, lasciando che i suoi folti riccioli neri, ancora umidi, le ricadessero sulla schiena. Il contrasto con la pelle lattea, segnata solo da un piccolo neo sulla scapola sinistra, era così delizioso da far venire l’acquolina in bocca.

Geralt finì di allacciare i bottoni della camicia, continuando a esplorare il mobilio. Sullo scaffale era comparsa un’ampolla di vetro, e prima ancora di prenderla in mano poté avvertire il profumo che ne emanava. Era dolce eppure aspro, fresco; ricordava una primavera precoce. Era ciò a cui pensava quando lei gli mancava. “Lillà e uva spina, naturalmente”. “Geralt, smettila di giocare con le mie cose”.

Yennefer si era rivestita – anche se forse il termine era eccessivo, dato che si era limitata a infilarsi un paio di mutandine nere e un corsetto di pizzo dello stesso colore – e stava fissando un gioiello di ossidiana e diamanti, a forma di stella, sul girocollo di velluto che indossava. Geralt le sostò alle spalle per un attimo, guardando i vestiti che lei aveva disposto sul letto, pronti per essere indossati. “Hai qualche vestito che non sia nero o bianco?” “Mmm… solo biancheria intima”. Di questo Geralt si permise di dubitare, ma non replicò. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare, ma non riusciva a persuadersene. Osservare Yennefer, parlare con lei, era quasi più intossicante che oziare nel bagno caldo.

Si guardò intorno in cerca di qualche argomento di conversazione, tanto per guadagnare qualche minuto, e lo sguardo gli cadde su una brocca di rame semivuota sul tavolo. “Il succo è quasi finito”.

Come se intuisse il suo gioco, Yennefer soffocò un sospiro. “Lo so. Potresti portarmene dell’altro dopo l’addestramento”.

A quanto pareva la maga era impossibile da distrarre. Geralt si piazzò di fianco a lei, osservandola spazzolarsi i capelli, e decise di affrontare l’argomento più direttamente.

“Sai, pensavo che Ciri può aspettare ancora un po’”.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo, con un mezzo sorriso ironico. I suoi occhi color indaco, limpidi eppur misteriosi, lo fissarono con curiosità. “Sarebbe poco istruttivo… per non dire irragionevole”.

Rincuorato dal suo tono scherzoso, Geralt decise di insistere. “Non voglio essere ragionevole”, mormorò, la voce ancora più profonda del solito.

Il sorriso storto di lei si accentuò. “Ah-ah! Dunque è a questo che pensi!” I suoi occhi ammiccavano, ma Geralt era serio.

“Mi sei mancata. Molto”.

“Anche tu. Ma avremo tempo per recuperare”.

Geralt sospirò. “Hai ragione. Dovrei andare da Ciri”.

“Vai. Poi torna qui. Così avrò il tempo di truccarmi”.

Geralt osservò i lineamenti perfetti della donna, incredulo.

“Di tutte le donne che ho conosciuto, sei l’unica che si trucca prima di…” Si interruppe, imbarazzato, ma lei non era arrossita.

“Ne hai conosciute molte?”

“Che importa? Ho sempre pensato solo a te”.

Questa volta c’era affetto sincero negli occhi di Yennefer, e non solo divertimento.

Con un sospiro, il witcher si costrinse a girarsi e andarsene. Raccolse la chiave della stanza da un tavolino – ora come non mai, garantirsi un po’ di intimità era fondamentale – ma prima di uscire non resistette alla tentazione di uscire sul balcone.

Dopo la penombra della camera, la luce e la magnificenza della vista lo avvolsero come un abbraccio mozzafiato. Al di là della balaustra di pietra (su cui giacevano abbandonate le stoviglie del suo spuntino notturno con Yennefer) si spalancava lo spettacolo della valle di Kaer Morhen, un anfiteatro di alti picchi ricoperti di rigogliose foreste di conifere e incappucciati di neve, con le lisce mura della fortezza che facevano capolino in mezzo alla bruma.

“Cazzo… il passo montano è splendido come sempre”.

Respirò a fondo l’aria fredda e frizzante, poi rientrò e aprì la pesante porta di legno che conduceva alle scale. Doveva muoversi; giù, Ciri lo aspettava.


	4. Kaer Morhen - Ciri

Geralt scese rapidamente le ripide scale di pietra. Rispetto alla sua stanza, apparivano abbastanza squallide: la tappezzeria sulle pareti era macchiata e strappata, e la sola luce proveniva da torce appese a sostegni di ferro.

La stanza al piano di sotto era silenziosa. Da un grande balcone entravano luce e aria fresca. Geralt si guardò intorno e scosse la testa. “Il vecchio witcher dorme… e Ciri è scomparsa da qualche parte, naturalmente”.

Vesemir, infatti, era addormentato come un sasso su una sedia posta al centro del tappeto, e di fronte a lui erano sparsi a terra libri, schizzi e appunti – ma nessuna traccia dell’allieva.

No, non era vero che non c’era proprio nessuna traccia. Dalla finestra spalancata entravano i suoni di qualcuno intento ad allenarsi – gridolini garruli, sbuffi ed esclamazioni. Geralt si affacciò al balcone. La vista era bella come dal suo, anche se più ristretta; invece delle cime dei monti, si apprezzavano le strutture della fortezza – le mura, i cortili, e l’attrezzatura da addestramento. Lì era ben visibile la figuretta di Ciri, riconoscibile da capelli chiarissimi che brillavano al sole, intenta a saltare e piroettare in bilico su pali di legno. “Immagino preferisca la pratica alla teoria”.

Alle sue spalle, Vesemir si mosse. “Mmm? Che c’è?” borbottò.

“È ora di svegliarsi, maestro. Le lezioni sono così noiose da far addormentare anche te?”

Vesemir si portò una mano alla fronte, ancora intontito dal sonno, e solo allora parve accorgersi dell’assenza dell’allieva. “Dannazione… le avevo chiesto di prendere appunti su ‘Ghoul e Alghoul’… volevo solo riposare un attimo gli occhi”.

Geralt diede un’occhiata al libro alto una spanna che il vecchio stava indicando. “Le fai studiare quel mattone? Non mi stupisce che sia scappata”.

Vesemir sbuffò indignato, alzandosi. “John de Brugge non avrà stile, ma è affidabile. Non come le idiozie che pubblicano adesso”. Andò a mettersi a fianco di Geralt e guardò giù verso Ciri.

“Sta affrontando i pendoli, eh?” Si accigliò. “Quante volte devo dirglielo? Addestrarsi da soli non fa che cristallizzare i propri errori”. Si rivolse al witcher più giovane. “Porta la nostra giovane fanciulla nel cortile inferiore. Vuole addestrarsi? Sarà accontentata”.

Geralt sorrise fra sé e sé dell’apparente severità del vecchio. “Non arrabbiarti con lei”.

“Perché non dovrei? Quell’insolente si rifiuta di fare ciò che le si dice”.

“È questo che ti piace di lei. E bisogna ammettere che l’abbiamo viziata”.

Vesemir era il ritratto della virtù offesa. “‘Noi’? Io l’ho detto da subito: Ciri ha bisogno di una mano ferma”.

“Lo hai detto, è vero, ma la lasci fare quello che vuole come tutti gli altri” replicò Geralt divertito, e Vesemir sospirò.

“D’accordo, ammetto di avere parte della colpa. Ma adesso basta. Uccidere mostri non è cosa da prendere alla leggera. Ciri deve capirlo se vuole diventare una di noi”. Si allontanò dalla balaustra, rientrando in camera. “Ci vediamo di sotto”.

Lungo le mura era stata infissi in verticale una lunga fila di pali di legno, e su questi stava saltellando Ciri. Un grosso pendolo, imbottito nella parte superiore ma irto di grossi spuntoni d’acciaio in quella inferiore, dondolava avanti e indietro, costringendola a muoversi di continuo per evitarlo e per cercare di colpirlo con la sua spada. Ad un occhio non allenato sarebbe parsa estremamente agile e sicura, soprattutto considerato che era bendata, ma Geralt aveva assistito a tanti allenamenti nella sua vita da non lasciarsi ingannare dalle apparenze. E poi, ovviamente, era un witcher, e le sue percezioni e i suoi riflessi erano superiori a quelli di uno spettatore casuale.

La osservò critico, camminando sulla passerella di legno, le braccia conserte.

“Hai sbagliato”. Ciri aveva colpito con troppo slancio, e per poco non perse l’equilibrio. Una eventuale caduta l’avrebbe fatta precipitare giù per diversi metri, ma né lei né il witcher si agitarono. Riguadagnò una posizione salda e ricominciò immediatamente il suo attacco al pendolo.

Geralt sospirò. “Ora capisco perché eri tanto ansiosa di addestrarti” commentò, osservando le sue mosse – che, soprattutto da quando era arrivato lui, sembravano più atte a far scena che non a essere efficaci. “Colpisci!”

Galvanizzata, Ciri fece roteare la spada di legno e si avvicinò al pendolo con una mossa acrobatica, sostenendosi al palo solo con una mano. Quando colpì il bersaglio, tuttavia, il disorientamento causato dalla capriola la portò a mirare troppo in basso, e la lama cozzò contro le punte di metallo, sfuggendole di mano per il contraccolpo.

Con riflessi ed equilibrio invidiabili, riuscì a prenderla al volo con il piede e a mantenerla in bilico sulla caviglia prima di riafferrarla.

Geralt sbuffò, esasperato da quell’innocente esibizionismo. “Non sei al circo. Piroetta!”

Lei obbedì. “Non ci siamo. Gioco di gambe!” Geralt arrischiò un'occhiata verso l’alto. Vesemir era ancora affacciato al suo balcone, e li osservava con indulgenza. Geralt si sentì improvvisamente sotto esame, più di Ciri. Dopotutto era la prima volta che faceva da maestro a qualcuno.

“Basta così. Scendi”.

Ciri si immobilizzò, dandogli le spalle. “Con una capriola?”

“Tu che dici?”

Senza farsi pregare, lei saltò con grazia ed eseguì un avvitamento all’indietro prima di atterrare accanto a lui sulla passerella.

Geralt la osservò con affetto. Una ragazzina esile, con un giubbetto di pelle quasi troppo grande per lei, e capelli color cenere così chiari da assomigliare ai suoi (il che gli faceva molto piacere, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno a se stesso).

“Ok. Togliti la benda”. Lei obbedì, e lo osservò di sotto in su con i suoi occhi verdi e brillanti, impertinenti.

“Devi ancora lavorarci. I tuoi riflessi sono troppo lenti”.

Lei fece una smorfietta. “Per un witcher, forse!”

“Credi che i drowner o le strigi ci andranno piano con te soltanto perché non sei stata sottoposta alle mutazioni?”

Ciri annuì. Sapevano entrambi che il suo corpo non avrebbe mai potuto sopravvivere alle mutazioni. Se voleva diventare una witcher, doveva contare solo sulle proprie forze.

“Anche se, nei tuoi panni, avrei più paura di Vesemir che delle strigi. Disobbedire alle sue istruzioni… non è prudente”.

Ciri incurvò le spalle. “Ok, sì, ma… quel libro era terribilmente noioso!”

Geralt si accovacciò per guardarla negli occhi. “Lo so. E tu sai che questa non è una giustificazione”.

“Mi dispiace. Non si ripeterà”.

“Me lo auguro. Vesemir ha detto che, se dovesse ripetersi, ti farà mangiare una ciotola di lumache… ricoperte di sale”.

Ciri ridacchiò, disgustata. “Puah!”

Geralt sorrise. “Esatto. Quindi farai meglio a comportarti bene”. Si rialzò in piedi. “Vieni. Ci addestreremo di sotto, con gli altri”.

Ma evidentemente Ciri aveva troppe energie ancora da bruciare. “Corriamo lungo le mura?” propose, e il witcher decise di accontentarla.

“Ma certo. Siamo in una scuola per witcher, o alle terme degli elfi?”

Ciri scattò in avanti senza farselo ripetere. “Al primo che arriva di sotto!”

“Se cadi, forse!” la prese in giro lui, indugiando qualche secondo per darle un po’ di vantaggio. Poi, quando vide che era salita sulla prima scaletta e aveva raggiunto la passarella soprastante, iniziò a correre anche lui.

Era da quando era giovane – molti, moltissimi anni prima – che non correva così, solo per divertirsi. Il percorso non era lineare, ma si snodava lungo passerelle di legno che scricchiolavano sotto i loro passi, su e giù per scalette a pioli, e su alte piattaforme popolate da uccelli, che prontamente venivano messi in fuga dal loro arrivo.

Il continuo passaggio fra la luce abbagliante del mattino e il buio profondo delle ombre dei bastioni era accecante. Gli occhi di Geralt, grazie alle mutazioni, non avevano problemi, ma a Ciri doveva dare fastidio. Nonostante questo però continuava a corree ed arrampicarsi davanti a lui senza sosta, come priva di peso.

“Ciri, rallenta!”

Lei si girò un attimo a guardarlo con un sorriso sornione, prima di lasciarsi scivolare in una botola. “Sei in difficoltà? Devo tornare indietro ad aiutarti?”

Un po’ punto sul vivo, Geralt accelerò. Lungo le mura, giù dai bastioni, con brevi puntate in freschi angoli di giardino fioriti.

“Ehi!” esclamò Ciri, ansimante, quando lui la superò sfruttando una scorciatoia. “Hai detto che non si poteva fare!”

“Ho detto che _tu_ non potevi!” ribatté lui. “Che cosa ti ho detto sul respirare? Dalla bocca, a ritmo con i passi…”

Ma ormai non c’era più tempo per le correzioni. Con un ultimo balzo Geralt si ritrovò giù nel cortile, sulla solida terra. “Ho vinto!”.

Ciri atterrò un attimo dopo, imbronciata. “Le tue gambe sono più lunghe! Ti farò vedere, appena cresco un po’…”

Poi la sua attenzione fu attirata dalla figura di Vesemir. “Oh no. Sembra arrabbiato” sussurrò.

“Che cosa ti aspettavi?” Il witcher le fece cenno di avviarsi.

In fondo al cortile, due witcher più giovani, Eskel e Lambert, seduti su un muretto, li osservarono avvicinarsi con curiosità. Vesemir, che aveva appena finito di affilare la propria spada, si fece avanti con un cipiglio severo, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. “Qualcosa da dire a tua discolpa, signorina?”

“Mi dispiace molto, zio Vesemir”.

“A giovani piace l’azione, lo capisco. Ma quando si affronta una bestia, la conoscenza è importante quanto la spada d’argento. Perlomeno, devi essere in grado di distinguere un ghoul da un alghoul…”

Ciri rialzò inaspettatamente la testa: “…‘dai segni, come quelli delle pantere tigri della Zerrikania, e dal pallore malato del suo volto’” recitò con tono teatrale.

Vesemir e Geralt si scambiarono un’occhiata. “Ma allora il capitolo l’hai letto davvero” disse Vesemir. “Comunque avresti dovuto chiedermi se…”

“Ma stavi dormendo, zio Vesemir” lo interruppe Ciri nel suo tono più innocente.

"Non cercare di svignartela" la rimbeccò Geralt. 

"'Un witcher sa come ingannare il suo avversario'. Lo hai detto tu stesso".

Eskel, che seguiva interessato la conversazione, lo guardò sorridendo e allargando le braccia. _Come darle torto?_

Il witcher si accovacciò accanto a Ciri. "Forse. Ma non usare i miei consigli su Vesemir, intesi? È come scherzare col fuoco. Quindi hai letto il libro. Perché non l'hai detto subito?"

"'Mai sfruttare un vantaggio appena lo si ottiene, ma aspettare finché il suo effetto è massimo'. Parole di zio Vesemir".

A questo punto i due witcher si ritennero sconfitti. A quanto pareva Ciri era svelta nell'apprendere le lezioni che le interessavano. 

"Sei una lettrice veloce. Veloce, ma maliziosa" sentenziò Vesemir. "D'accordo, abbiamo parlato abbastanza. Geralt, combatti con me. Lambert, tu con Eskel. Ciri, con il manichino".

Geralt si rialzò, mentre Ciri emetteva un sospiro esasperato. "Ancora?!" 

"Smettila di lamentarti e prendi una spada".

Mentre Ciri, con poco entusiasmo, attaccava il suo manichino, Geralt e Vesemir si spostarono nello spiazzo al centro del cortile.

"Che ne dici? Vogliamo iniziare dal ripasso delle basi o preferisci passare subito all'addestramento libero?" chiese Vesemir.

"Meglio ripassare le basi. Anche i maestri più esperti hanno bisogno di perfezionare le basi... E Ciri è solo una principiante". Geralt si legò il fodero della spada sulla schiena, secondo lo stile dei witcher.

Vesemir si mise in posizione. "Sfodera la spada, Geralt!"

Cominciarono a combattere. Geralt era ammirato da come Vesemir, nonostante la sua età, non solo fosse perfettamente in grado di rispondere ai suoi attacchi, ma riuscisse al tempo stesso a controllare l'operato di Ciri e a darle consigli, sebbene lei gli fosse quasi sempre alle spalle. Non per niente era il maestro.

"Tagli rapidi! Uno, due, tre! Ora colpi più forti! Metticela tutta! Non bloccare mai il gomito quando colpisci, signorina!" 

Gli piaceva allenarsi contro Vesemir. Era un avversario alla sua altezza, e si fidava di lui. Si permise di rilassarsi quel tanto che bastava da sentire Lambert ed Eskel lanciarsi battutine ("Hai di nuovo bevuto? Ti muovi come una mosca nella pece!") e Ciri avventarsi contro il suo fantoccio ("Prendi questo! Taglio alla giugulare!").

"Posizione, Ciri! Gioco di gambe! Ricorda!" 

"Ora le parate!" esclamò Vesemir, quando ebbero finito con gli attacchi. "Ciri, vedi come Geralt impugna la spada? L'angolatura?"

"Cosa dovrei parare?" protestò Ciri. "Sto combattendo uno stupido manichino!" 

"Ora fingi, poi vivrai! Contrattacco! Colpo, risposta!" 

Continuarono così per un po', alternandosi ad attaccare, parare e schivare, finché Vesemir si accorse che Ciri, lasciata a se stessa, iniziava ad annoiarsi, e posò la spada. La lezione però non era ancora finita. 

"Ora, signorina, per concludere la giornata, ripasseremo alcuni Segni da witcher. Iniziamo con Quen. Ciri, il segno Quen è anche detto 'scudo del witcher'. Guarda attentamente e scoprirai perché".

Sotto lo sguardo affascinato di Ciri - le semplici magie dei Segni non mancavano mai di fare colpo - Geralt aspettò che Vesemir avesse tracciato Quen, poi lo colpì con la spada. 

La lama rimbalzò contro la protezione creata dal segno, e Vesemir, benché illeso, barcollò all'indietro. "Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose" borbottò. 

"Usa Igni, Geralt. Voglio vedere scintille". Geralt obbedì, tracciando il segno che evocava il fuoco. In un attimo Vesemir ne fu avvolto.

"Visto? Se non fosse per il segno Quen, ora sarei in fiamme". 

Dopo qualche istante, il fuoco si estinse.

"Aard, Geralt! Forza!" Geralt eseguì, e subito Vesemir vacillò.

"Hai visto, Ciri? Il segno Aard farà perdere l'equilibrio a chiunque e qualunque cosa, spezzandone il ritmo".

Vesemir iniziava a sembrare provato, ma non si arrese, per quanto malcerto sulle gambe. "È tempo dell'Axii. Dannazione, odio questa sensazione".

Geralt eseguì il segno Axii, che era uno dei suoi preferiti in battaglia, e Vesemir scosse la testa, stordito. "Urgh. L'Axii ti confonde la mente. Ora... l'Yrden. Falle vedere, Geralt".

Il segno Yrden immobilizzava il nemico. Vesemir rimase congelato nel bel mezzo di un passo, e Ciri ridacchiò, trovandolo buffo.

“Hai visto, Ciri? Non potrei muovermi neanche se volessi”.

Svanito l’effetto, Vesemir si rimise dritto, e fece un gesto verso Geralt.

“Lancia una bomba. Non preoccuparti, Ciri… il segno Quen smorzerà il colpo”.

E così fu. Tanto per allenare anche la mira, Geralt ne lanciò un’altra contro un bersaglio più lontano.

“D’accordo, basta così” disse Vesemir. “Continua ad addestrarti liberamente”.

Geralt si allenò con lui ancora per un poco, poi fece una pausa per osservare Ciri. Proprio in quel momento lei, con un fendente, fece volare il vecchio elmo che copriva la testa del manichino fin sopra le mura.

“Aah!” ruggì soddisfatta; poi, vedendo che nessuno le prestava attenzione, corse ad arrampicarsi per andare a riprenderlo.

“Oooh, gli hai dato una bella lezione, ragazza!” esclamò Lambert, col suo solito tono sarcastico. Lui ed Eskel avevano appena finito di allenarsi.

“Ciri! Scendi subito” ordinò Geralt, ma lei non si girò neanche, occupata a issarsi sulla tettoia. Vesemir scrollò le spalle.

“Ah, che demonietto! Quando torna, la metteremo a lucidare tutte le spade di Kaer Morhen”.

Geralt le diede ancora qualche istante, poi fece qualche passo verso le mura.

“Trovato quell’elmo? Ciri?”

Ma non ebbe risposta. I bastioni sembravano deserti. Grugnì. Dove si era cacciata?

“Ti farò lucidare fino all’ultima spada…” Poi il suo sguardo fu attratto dal manichino lì accanto. Senza capire immediatamente che cosa avesse di strano, si avvicinò per osservarlo meglio.

L’ultimo colpo di Ciri aveva fatto saltar via l’elmo arrugginito e lacerato la testa di sacco imbottita di paglia.

Solo che non poteva essere una testa di sacco e paglia. Perché il sacco e la paglia non sanguinano, quando vengono tagliate.

“Ma che…” Si guardò intorno, ma nessuno degli altri witcher sembrava essersi accorto di nulla. Allora afferrò il lembo di stoffa lacerato e tirò, e poi indietreggiò per l’orrore. Nel manichino c’era un corpo. Un occhio sbarrato lo fissava, e non era un occhio vivo.

D’improvviso, come riflettendo il suo terrore, il mondo circostante iniziò a cambiare. Si fece buio, prese a nevicare. E poi una nave spaventosa, gigantesca, sepolcrale apparve al di sopra delle mura. Aveva vele nere e strappate, e il suo equipaggio erano immonde figure scheletriche rivestite di corazze e armature irte di denti.

Geralt si voltò verso i compagni per cercare aiuto, ma erano tutti immobili, trasformati in statue di ghiaccio.

“Aspettavo da tempo questo momento… e aspettavo te, Lupo Bianco” gracchiò una delle figure infernali. Sulla testa portava un’orribile corona nera. Geralt vide al suo fianco, sulla nave, un’altra piccola statua di ghiaccio. Ciri.

Un altro scheletro le si avvicinò, brandendo una spada. Geralt ebbe appena il tempo di capire cosa stava per succedere. La spada ricadde nel momento in cui lanciava un grido disperato.

“NOOOOO!”

E poi, ci fu buio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che cosa ve ne pare per adesso? Troppo prolisso? Poco chiaro? Ho scritto qualche immane boiata?  
> Commenti, consigli e critiche costruttive sono benvenuti!


	5. Lillà e uvaspina - Risveglio

Temeria, Strada per Vizima

Maggio 1272

Geralt si svegliò di soprassalto, emettendo un suono strozzato che fece spaventare e alzare in volo un gruppo di uccelli, e si ritrovò nell’erba sulla cima della collina, immersa nella nebbia che precede l’alba. La sua cavalla, Rutilia, che brucava svogliatamente poco lontano, lo salutò scrollando la coda.

Ci volle un attimo perché il witcher capisse dov’era. In parte fu un sollievo accorgersi che si era trattato solo di un sogno, ma non poteva negare che il sentimento dominante che provava era uno struggente rimpianto. _E fortuna che i witcher non dovrebbero provare emozioni!,_ pensò con amarezza.

Poi si accorse che Vesemir era già sveglio, e che seduto al suo fianco, lo fissava. Allora si alzò, strofinandosi la faccia, e andò a sedersi su un ceppo accanto al fuoco, gettandogli dentro un altro pezzo di legno. L’ora prima dell’alba non è solo la più silenziosa, ma anche la più fredda.

Vesemir lo osservò con attenzione. “Tutto bene?”

Geralt non distolse lo sguardo dal fuoco. “Mmh. Ho avuto un incubo”.

“Su cosa?”

“È lungo da raccontare”.

Il vecchio witcher diede uno sguardo al cielo, che cominciava appena a farsi più rosa a oriente. “Manca ancora un po’ all’alba. Abbiamo tempo”.

Il fuoco scoppiettò, facendo alzare una piccola nuvola di faville. Geralt lo fissò, e gli parve di vedere il focolare del suo sogno. Prese un respiro profondo.

“Ero nella stanza degli ospiti a Kaer Morhen. Mi rilassavo nella vasca, e accanto a me…”

“…Triss” annuì Vesemir, ma Geralt lo corresse. “Yennefer. Strano, vero? Non è mai stata lì. Ma nel sogno sembrava così reale…”

“Si lamentava per qualcosa?”

Geralt ripensò al crostaceo mostruoso. “Mmh-mmh”.

Vesemir sorrise. “Davvero realistico, allora”.

La luce aumentava rapidamente, facendo brillare gli spunzoni d’acciaio sui suoi vambraci e smorzando le ombre gettate dal fuoco. “La troveremo”.

“Lo so” rispose Geralt. “Non è questo che mi preoccupa. Hai visto le sue tracce, sta galoppando alla massima velocità, andando a rotta di collo per lande selvagge e campi di battaglia. Ha fretta di arrivare da qualche parte, o di scappare da qualcosa. In ogni caso, questo significa guai”.

Vesemir scrollò le spalle. “Sarei sorpreso del contrario. Lei è fatta così, ama stuzzicare gli alveari. Intrighi di corte, complotti fra maghi… Che cosa ti aspettavi?”

“Non so. Forse pensavo che, una volta finalmente riuniti, le cose sarebbero state tranquille, almeno per un po’”.

“Tranquille! Con Yennefer?” Vesemir grugnì. “Buona fortuna”.

Fece per alzarsi, senza dubbio considerando chiusa la conversazione, ma Geralt aveva un altro peso da togliersi, prima che il coraggio gli mancasse o che il tempo cancellasse i dettagli del suo sogno.

Sempre fissando il fuoco, riprese: “Nel sogno, uscivo a cercare Ciri. Poi ci addestravamo…”

Anche lo sguardo di Vesemir si perse nel vuoto dei ricordi. “Quelli sì che erano bei tempi…” Rise piano. “Che diavoletta! Ho addestrato bambini più veloci e più forti, ma nessuno con il suo carattere”. L’affetto era evidente nella sua voce. Guardò Geralt, che ora era quasi una sagoma in controluce davanti al sole nascente. Non aveva ancora mosso un muscolo da quando si era seduto. “Non finiva bene, eh, il tuo sogno?”

“No. Poi è apparsa la Caccia Selvaggia e ha attaccato Ciri. Io non potevo muovermi”. La luce faceva risaltare crudelmente le cicatrici sul volto di Geralt – quella sulla tempia destra, e quella che gli sfregiava tutto il lato sinistro del viso, dalla fronte alla guancia. Le labbra, incorniciate dalla barba di tre giorni – bianca come i capelli – erano strette. “Sono rimasto lì fermo”.

“Era solo un sogno” scandì Vesemir, con la sua voce più ragionevole, ma il cipiglio di Geralt non si sciolse.

“È questo il problema… era qualcosa di più. In passato, ogni volta che ho sognato Ciri, qualcosa non andava. Era in pericolo”.

“Le abbiamo insegnato a difendersi da qualsiasi cosa” disse Vesemir. “Inclusi i wraith” aggiunse, con un tocco d’orgoglio.

Geralt respirò profondamente e alzò finalmente la testa. La luce scintillava nelle sue pupille da serpente. “Presto sorgerà l’alba. È ora di andare”. Si alzò e andò verso il suo cavallo.

“Aspetta” lo richiamò Vesemir, seguendolo. “Mostrami la lettera di Yennefer. Potrei aver trascurato qualche indizio”.

Geralt non si girò. “Non hai trascurato nulla. Dovevamo incontrarci a Willoughby… questo ha scritto. Nel frattempo, un esercito ha raso al suolo il villaggio. Possiamo solo seguire le sue tracce, quindi…”

“Chiudi un attimo quella bocca e dammi la lettera” lo interruppe Vesemir. Geralt gliela passò. Lui la sollevò e sorrise.

“Be’, ma senti un po’! Profuma di lillà e uvaspina”.

“Devi leggerla, non annusarla” replicò Geralt, vagamente seccato. Vesemir scorse la pergamena.

“‘Dobbiamo vederci… presto… a Willoughby, Vizima’… Mmh, non ci sono altri indizi”. I suoi occhi arrivarono in fondo al foglio. “Cos’è questo poscritto? ‘Ho ancora l’unicorno’?”

A volte, Geralt era contento di avere una minore capacità di provare imbarazzo rispetto alla gente comune.

“Un unicorno impagliato. L’abbiamo usato un paio di volte in certe… situazioni…”

Vesemir ci mise un paio di secondi a realizzare, e il suo naso sembrò farsi più rosso del normale, anche se forse era solo uno scherzo della luce. “Mmh! I gusti dei giovani d’oggi…”

“Tornando al discorso” tagliò corto Geralt “che ne pensi? Quanto siamo distanti da Yennefer?”

Vesemir tornò serio in un istante, e si spostò verso il centro della radura, dove la visuale era aperta sui campi circostanti.

“Due… tre giorni” giudicò. “La pista è fresca. Ma sembra condurre alla strada principale, e lì potrebbe confondersi”.

Geralt stava andando ad osservare anche lui, quando Rutilia, alle sue spalle, brontolò scuotendo la testa. Entrambi i witcher si voltarono di scatto, tendendo le orecchie. Un suono innaturale aveva disturbato la pace dell’alba.

“Aspetta, hai sentito?”

Sguainarono le spade all’unisono – quelle d’argento, per i mostri.

“Lo sento, lo fiuto…” annuì Geralt, mettendosi in posizione, mentre il verso abominevole si ripeteva. “Un ghoul”.


	6. Lillà e uvaspina - Disperso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho modificato questo capitolo per includervi la missione secondaria "Disperso". Spero vi piaccia!

Per quanto orribili a vedersi – creature vagamente umanoidi, dalla pelle nuda e i denti aguzzi, che si muovevano curve a quattro zampe – i ghoul non rappresentavano un vero problema per due witcher esperti, anche se senza dubbio avrebbero messo in seria difficoltà un uomo qualunque. Come al solito si muovevano in branco; Geralt ne contò cinque o sei, che caddero rapidamente sotto i colpi delle loro spade d’argento e di un paio di Segni ben scelti.

Quando tutto fu finito, il witcher si fermò ansimante, circondato dai corpi senza vita. Chissà se era vero che quelle abominevoli creature erano una volta uomini costretti a ridursi al cannibalismo e che perciò ora erano condannati a nutrirsi di carne umana in putrefazione? Pulì rapidamente la lama della spada sull’erba. Se era così, stavano sicuramente meglio morti.

Vesemir si avvicinò. “Quando passano gli eserciti, i necrofagi li seguono”. Prese una fiaschetta da una tasca e bevve, prima di porgerla a Geralt. “Andiamocene, prima che ne arrivino altri”.

Geralt andò a prendere Rutilia, che si era ritirata dietro a un grosso albero quando lo scontro si era fatto più violento. Mentre finiva di assicurarle la sella, lo sguardo gli cadde su un proclama inchiodato sulla corteccia dell’albero.

ATTENZIONE

Alcuni banditi che si fanno chiamare “Soldati di Temeria” si nascondono nei boschi qui attorno.

Sono fuorilegge e rappresentano un pericolo per i sudditi imperiali.

Chiunque offra loro ospitalità o aiuto verrà punito secondo la legge.

A nome dell’Imperatore di Nilfgaard, il capitano Peter Saar Gwynleve

Ottimo, pensò Geralt. Oltre che per i ghoul, c’era da stare all’erta anche per scaramucce fra banditi e guardie imperiali.

Il sole iniziava ad alzarsi sull’orizzonte, dividendo il paesaggio in lunghe ombre scure e luce dorata. Geralt stava per salire in groppa alla sua giumenta, quando gli parve di vedere qualcosa luccicare nel prato. Probabilmente non era niente di più che un frammento di mica in un sasso, però… decise di assecondare la propria curiosità e andò a vedere.

Raccolse l’oggetto con attenzione per guardarlo da vicino. Non era affatto un sasso.

“Un teschio d’uccello… di cristallo nero”. Fece un mezzo sorriso. Era strano come una reliquia così bizzarra potesse risultare così familiare. “Perché penso che sia di Yen?”

Lo ripose accuratamente nella bisaccia. Glielo avrebbe restituito. Presto, sperava.

Finalmente Geralt e Vesemir si misero in marcia, galoppando l’uno dietro l’altro giù dalla collina e verso la strada principale, seguendo le tracce di Yennefer.

“Ti ho mai racconto di quel mago che conoscevo?” chiese Geralt. “Quello che parlava continuamente della grande utilità di queste creature?”

“Perché puoi usare il loro sangue per le pozioni?” rispose Vesemir senza voltarsi. Lui stesso ne aveva raccolto un po’ da uno degli esemplari, qualche minuto prima.

Geralt rise. “No. Perché mangiando i cadaveri in decomposizione tengono lontane le epidemie”.

“Mmh. Non sapeva che mangiano anche i vivi?”

“No, ne è rimasto sconvolto… la sua teoria è stata smontata”.

Per qualche minuto cavalcarono in silenzio. Anche nella rigogliosa campagna intorno a loro, le ferite lasciate dalle battaglie erano ben visibili. Forse fu questo pensiero a spingere Vesemir a parlare di nuovo.

“La guerra non sta esattamente volgendo a nostro favore”.

Geralt fece una smorfia. “Perché, abbiamo una fazione?”

“I Regni Settentrionali” rispose l’altro, imperturbabile.

“I Regni di Radovid, vorrai dire. Temeria e Aedirn non esistono più”.

Quasi a confermare la sua triste constatazione, un villaggio saccheggiato apparve davanti a loro, e poco dopo si ritrovarono a passare in mezzo alle rovine delle case bruciate. Non c’era un’anima in giro, e l’atmosfera spettrale parlava di morte, odio e disperazione. Qua e là c’erano corpi di impiccati appesi agli alberi.

“Radovid ha promesso di ripristinare i vecchi confini… dopo che avrà vinto la guerra” riprese Vesemir.

“E tu ci credi?” replicò Geralt.

“Bisogna pur credere a qualcosa. È ciò che ci spinge a tirare avanti” disse Vesemir.

Stavano quasi per lasciarsi alle spalle l’aura deprimente del villaggio, quando entrambi udirono qualcosa. Era una voce, e proveniva da uno degli scheletri anneriti che un tempo erano stati case. I due witcher si scambiarono uno sguardo e fermarono i cavalli. Poi Geralt smontò. “Vado io a vedere”.

Vesemir annuì senza parlare, e prese le redini di Rutilia.

Geralt avanzò con cautela fra le rovine, e in un attimo individuò l’origine della voce. Un uomo era seduto sulla soglia di una casa, coi gomiti appoggiati alle cosce nude. Gli occhi di Geralt saettarono in giro in cerca dell’interlocutore, ma a quanto pareva l’uomo stava parlando col cane accucciato al suo fianco.

“… smettila di frignare, Hussar. Cercheremo Bastien dopo, quando sarà sicuro”.

Il witcher si fece avanti. “Lo fai spesso? Parlare con il tuo cane?”

L’uomo alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Se l’apparizione improvvisa del witcher lo aveva spaventato, non lo diede a vedere. Aveva lo sguardo infossato, spento. Geralt giudicò che in quello stato di apatia, nonostante le spalle grosse e rotonde e le braccia nerborute, non costituisse una minaccia.

“È di mio fratello Bastien”, spiegò l’uomo. “Ma… credo che ormai sia mio”.

Si voltò verso il molosso, che proprio come il padrone aveva un’aria inoffensiva, nonostante il collare borchiato e le cicatrici sul muso che lasciavano scoperti i denti. L’uomo sospirò, guardandolo, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso Geralt.

“Vedi… Bastien ha affrontato gli Oscuri in battaglia. Appena fuori dal villaggio. Da allora, non ho più sue notizie. Gliel’avevo detto…” scosse la testa. “ _Fai come me, perdi un dito o due, così non ti recluteranno…_ Ma lui aveva troppa paura. Porca miseria…”

Geralt sbirciò le mani dell’uomo. Del dito medio della sinistra era rimasto solo un moncherino. Non commentò. In ogni caso, il problema non sembrava di difficile soluzione.

“Se fossi in te, cercherei sul campo di battaglia”.

L’uomo annuì stancamente. “L’ho fatto. Un mare di cadaveri… e di necrofagi affamati. Qualcuno mi aveva detto che temono il fuoco, così ho portato una torcia e ho provato a scacciarli… Cazzate, credimi. Sarei finito divorato se non fosse stato per Hussar”.

Geralt ripensò al campo di battaglia che aveva esaminato il giorno prima in cerca di Yennefer, e ai ghoul che li avevano attaccati non più di un’ora prima, nonostante avessero preso la precauzione di accamparsi su un’altura.

L’uomo seduto lo stava ancora fissando, come valutandolo. “Ascolta”, disse alla fine. “Immagino che quelle spade non siano solo un ornamento. Vieni con me, tieni a bada i ghoul. Aiutami a trovare Bastien e ti pagherò bene”.

Geralt ci rifletté solo un momento. Certo, non poteva dire di essere entusiasta all’idea di affrontare di nuovo dei ghoul, o di passare al setaccio una distesa di cadaveri – il cui odore non era sicuramente migliorato nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore – ma il lavoro è lavoro, e quell’uomo dall’aria sconfitta gli faceva pena. Era come la personificazione di quel villaggio saccheggiato.

“D’accordo, ti aiuterò. Solo… sono passati parecchi giorni dalla battaglia. Le probabilità di trovare tuo fratello vivo sono scarse. Molto scarse”.

L’altro fece una specie di tentativo di sorriso. “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Ma… voglio trovare il suo corpo, almeno. Non voglio che Bastien marcisca sotto il sole insieme agli Oscuri”.

Si alzò in piedi e il cane lo imitò. “Raggiungimi sulla collina che guarda sul campo di battaglia. Da lì, proseguiremo insieme”.

Geralt considerò per un attimo di andare a recuperare Rutilia ed avvisare Vesemir, ma poi cambiò idea. Erano ancora vicini al campo, e in ogni caso l’uomo ci sarebbe andato a piedi. Tanto valeva accompagnarlo.

Rifece la strada inversa verso nord, tagliando per le collinette all’interno. Passò davanti a tre impiccati lasciati appesi fianco a fianco sul ciglio della strada, e fece del suo meglio per ignorarli.

Qualche minuto dopo, erano di nuovo al cospetto del campo di battaglia. La luce del sole faceva splendere qua e là qualche spada o pezzo di armatura che chissà come non si erano sporcati di fango e sangue. Tende e stendardi sbrindellati, decorati con i gigli di Temeria, svolazzavano sinistri nella brezza.

Geralt scosse la testa. “Tutti questi cadaveri… e la guerra è appena cominciata” commentò amaramente.

L’uomo, che stava arrivando da un’altra strada, si accorse della sua presenza e lo raggiunse. “Sei qui, bene”. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul campo. “Bastien… il suo corpo dev’essere qui da qualche parte”.

“Tra moltissimi altri”, puntualizzò Geralt. “Vuoi controllarli uno per uno? Potrebbe volerci un po’…”

L’uomo si voltò a fissarlo. Era in controluce, ed era difficile decifrare lo sguardo nei suoi occhi chiari. “Non temere, le reclute di Bianco Frutteto avevano dipinto un piccolo fiore sui loro scudi, in modo da potersi riconoscere in battaglia. Non erano molti. Se cerchiamo i fiori, troveremo Bastien velocemente”.

Geralt scrollò le spalle, scoraggiato. “Senza offesa, ma… molti soldati lasciano cadere lo scudo. Specialmente se stanno perdendo”.

L’altro strinse le labbra. “Se troviamo anche solo lo scudo, Hussar fiuterà l’odore e ci guiderà da Bastien”, insisté cocciuto. “Vieni… prima finiamo, meglio è”.

L’uomo e il witcher avanzarono sul terreno impregnato di sangue. L’odore era pestilenziale. Geralt cercò di rilassare la mente, escludendone tutte le distrazioni, lasciando liberi i suoi sensi di esplorare il terreno in modo automatico, ma dopo pochi istanti dovette tornare bruscamente in se stesso. Tre o quattro ghoul li stavano caricando. L’uomo, che era armato di una mazza, si fece avanti esitante per combatterli, ma Geralt lo trovò più d’impaccio che d’aiuto. Sguainò la spada d’argento e andò all’attacco, uccidendone tre, mentre il quarto veniva sbranato da Hussar. La giornata si preannunciava monotona, pensò.

Quando il pericolo fu superato, Geralt pulì la spada con un ciuffo d’erba e riprese la ricerca. Gli bastarono pochi secondi per trovare uno scudo di legno con un disegno di fiori bianchi. Giaceva nel prato calpestato, a poca distanza da un corpo riverso. Il witcher fece segno al suo compagno di avvicinarsi. “È lui?”

L’altro scosse la testa, girando intorno al cadavere per poter osservare la faccia senza toccarlo. “No. È il figlio del mio vicino”.

Tacque per un po’, poi respirò profondamente e si allontanò. “Forza, Hussar” chiamò. “Senti l’odore di Bastien, bello?” Ma il cane annusava qua e là senza dar segno di trovare nulla d’interessante. “Ancora niente”.

Il witcher non si perse d’animo. L’intera faccenda era senza speranza, è vero, ma dato che ormai erano in ballo, tanto valeva ballare. Gironzolò qua e là, i sensi all’erta, cercando uno scudo dipinto.

Ne trovò uno mezzo sepolto in un cumulo di armi ammaccate. C’era un unico cadavere a qualche passo di distanza. “È lui?”

“No”, rispose l’uomo. “Non gli assomiglia per niente”.

Per un po’ girarono a vuoto. Una parte di Geralt pensava al povero Vesemir, rimasto ad aspettarlo in strada. Forse ne stava approfittando per meditare. Un’altra parte ricordava il sogno di quella notte. Era stato così bello rivivere quei momenti di felicità con Ciri. Possibile che fossero già passati sette anni da allora, e che le cose fossero così cambiate? Sperava che il suo incubo non significasse nulla. Lo sperava, ma non ci credeva.

Nonostante fosse assorto nei pensieri, questo non impediva ai suoi sensi potenziati di lavorare come sempre, e infatti, pochi istanti dopo, vide un altro di quegli scudi con i fiori. Era in mezzo a uno spiazzo di terra bruciata, e il cadavere lì vicino era stato anch’esso mutilato dal fuoco. Geralt si accosciò per guardare meglio. “Ah… la pelle è ustionata” commentò, osservando il viso del morto. Si rivolse all’uomo, che lo aveva raggiunto nel frattempo. “Non è facile da dire, lo so, ma… potrebbe essere lui?”

Per la prima volta, l’altro sembrò dubbioso. “Io… Bastien era grosso e aveva spalle larghe. Questo mi sembra più piccolo. Ma forse è colpa del fuoco”. Rimase incerto ancora un attimo, poi qualcosa lo distrasse. Hussar, che era stato intento ad annusare lo scudo mezzo carbonizzato, aveva rialzato il muso di scatto con aria eccitata, emettendo un breve latrato. I due uomini si raddrizzarono all’istante.

“L’ha trovato! Hussar ha fiutato il suo odore! Vieni!”

Il cane si era già lanciato nei meandri della boscaglia ai margini del campo di battaglia. Geralt si lanciò alle sue costole, senza mai perderlo di vista nel folto della vegetazione. In breve si erano lasciati l’altro uomo alle spalle. Il molosso procedeva spedito, sulle tracce di qualcosa che Geralt non poteva percepire. Per un attimo si chiese se era questo che i normali esseri umani provavano nei confronti dei witcher.

Finalmente il cane si fermò fuori da una capanna in rovina e palesemente abbandonata. Geralt rifletté che non dovevano essere lontani dal villaggio da cui erano partiti. Si sentivano delle deboli voci provenienti dall’interno. Tese l’orecchio.

“… ma c’è dell’altro… il mio tenente vuole che defechiamo a comando. Dardi di balista che ci piovono addosso, e lui ha avuto il coraggio di dirci _Un soldato con lo stomaco pieno non può mettere piede sul campo di battaglia. Ora cagate… è un ordine!..._ ci crederesti? Il cretino!”

Suono di risate, poi un’altra voce, fievole e più giovanile. “Smettila, sto morendo… le costole… mi fanno male se rido!”

A quel punto Geralt spinse la porta ed entrò. Come si aspettava, la capanna era in pessimo stato. Sul pavimento, appoggiato alla parete di legno sotto a una finestra, c’era un soldato ferito. Sebbene giovane, era completamente calvo, e aveva testa e vestiti macchiati di sangue. Accanto a lui era accovacciato un altro uomo, un po’ più anziano, con indosso un’uniforme da nilfgaardiano. Una delle sue gambe era ripiegata in modo strano.

Entrambi ammutolirono di colpo all’apparire del witcher.

“Avrai bisogno di un laccio emostatico” esordì Geralt, accennando alla ferita. “Ma prima… volete spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo qui?”

L’uomo calvo lo fissò esterrefatto. L’altro aveva abbassato gli occhi. In quel momento il compagno di Geralt entrò nella capanna, ansimante per la corsa. Anche lui fece tanto d’occhi. “Bastien!” esclamò, prima di notare l’uniforme dell’altro ferito. “Lui… questo nilfgaardiano ti ha catturato?” La minaccia era chiaramente percepibile nella sua voce, più ancora del sollievo.

Il nilfgaardiano rimase in silenzio, senza guardarli, ma Bastien si affrettò a spiegare. “No, mi ha salvato la vita. Sono stato ferito a un fianco… poi ho battuto la testa. Non vedevo niente. Rhosyn mi ha trovato mentre… mentre strisciavo sul campo di battaglia. Ha una gamba rotta… eravamo un cieco che guida uno zoppo. Abbiamo trovato questo posto”.

Il fratello non parve molto impressionato. “Ti riporto a casa” disse freddamente. “Dobbiamo curare quelle ferite”.

“Non lascerò qui Rhosyn!” protestò Bastien, con la poca forza che aveva. “Da solo, morirà… e non può tornare dai suoi compagni. Ha disertato, lo impiccheranno”:

“E se lo scoprono insieme a noi?” ribatté l’altro. “Ci impiccheranno tutti, compresa la mia Liesje! No, l’Oscuro resta qui”.

Fino a quel momento, Geralt era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare lo scambio, le braccia conserte. A quel punto decise di offrire il suo parere, e si girò verso l’uomo al suo fianco. “Bastien è sopravvissuto solo grazie all’Oscuro. Forse dovresti dimostrargli che gli uomini del Nord non sono così barbari come ci dipingono i nilfgaardiani”.

L’altro ci rifletté per un po’. Sia Bastien che Rhosyn trattenevano il respiro. Alla fine lui scrollò le spalle. “Be’, potrei dargli dei vestiti di nostro padre, insegnargli a lavorare nei campi… ma quell’accento…” Esitò ancora per un attimo, prima di capitolare. “D’accordo, lo accoglierò”. Si voltò a guardare Geralt. “Grazie, witcher. La tua ricompensa…” gli mise in mano qualche corona. “E che gli dèi ti proteggano”.

Sulla strada del ritorno, Geralt si fermò suo malgrado ad osservare i tre corpi di impiccati appesi al lato della strada. Uno dei tre era già ridotto a scheletro, mentre gli altri sembravano morti di recente. Notò un cartiglio appuntato su uno dei pali.

Direttiva n. A/280/IX

Seppellire i corpi dei disertori e dei ribelli impiccati è d’ora in poi severamente vietato.

Chiunque verrà colto a disobbedire sarà sottoposto a esecuzione sommaria.

Generale Mairwen Rhosyn, governatore della provincia di Temeria.

Fece una smorfia. _Rhosyn_. Certo, poteva essere una coincidenza. Ma se non lo era, era un gran bel caso di giustizia poetica. Sperò solo che al fratello di Bastien non capitasse sott’occhio quell’avviso nel prossimo futuro.

Geralt corse a raggiungere Vesemir. Insieme si rimisero in viaggio, uscendo rapidamente dal villaggio saccheggiato. La strada saliva e scendeva su basse collinette, e alla loro sinistra comparve un fiume.

Proseguirono per un po’ senza incidenti. La temperatura era ancora fresca e i cavalli, riposati, avanzavano senza fatica sulla terra compatta. Geralt continuava a pensare alternativamente al suo sogno e alla guerra che imperversava nelle campagne. Molta gente doveva aver perso i propri cari, e ben pochi sarebbero stati così fortunati da ritrovarli in vita, come era successo a Bastien.

Era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che sulle prime non si accorse delle grida; ma Vesemir, davanti a lui, le sentì e fermò il cavallo.

I due witcher si guardarono. “Andiamo?” chiese Vesemir, ma era una domanda retorica. Entrambi spronarono i cavalli in direzione del suono.

Non dovettero avanzare molto. Pochi metri più avanti, un carro era rovesciato in mezzo alla strada. “Aiutatemi! Aiuto!” gridava l’uomo rannicchiato al di sotto. Ma non era un normale incidente, come si accorsero i due witcher prima ancora di smontare di sella.

Un grifone enorme era appollaiato su quello che era stato il cavallo che tirava il carretto, e che ora era una massa di carne sanguinolenta. La bestia la teneva saldamente con i suoi artigli da aquila, straziandone le viscere col becco affilato.

Vesemir e Geralt fecero allontanare i cavalli con una pacca – meglio evitare che anche loro diventassero spuntini – e si gettarono all’attacco.

Geralt tentò un primo fendente, ma il mostro lo evitò alzandosi in volo. Tuttavia, mentre passava sopra le loro teste, la spada d’argento lo colpì al ventre, facendogli emettere un terribile strido. Il grifone prese quota, lasciando piovere dietro di sé un rivolo di sangue. Le ali enormi facevano un bizzarro contrasto con il robusto corpo da lince. Infuriato, si lanciò su Vesemir, che lo attendeva pronto, e riuscì a sviare il suo attacco. Ma gli artigli giganteschi lo ferirono alla spalla, e il witcher gridò di dolore, crollando sulle ginocchia.

Geralt si fece avanti per colpire di nuovo, ma il grifone si rialzò, descrivendo un ampio cerchio in volo, e invece di avventarsi su di lui lo evitò, planando sulla carcassa del cavallo. In un attimo lo aveva afferrato con le zampe possenti ed era sparito all’orizzonte.

Geralt prese un profondo respiro e ripose la spada nel fodero.

Vesemir si stava tastando la ferita sulla spalla. Il cuoio dell’armatura era stato strappato, ed era imbrattato di sangue, ma lui fece cenno a Geralt di non preoccuparsi.

“Se n’è andato?” chiese una voce tremante.

Geralt si girò. Si era quasi dimenticato dell’uomo che aveva chiesto il loro aiuto – e che al momento era ancora nascosto sotto al carro.

“Sì. Vieni fuori”.

L’uomo si rialzò, incerto sulle gambe. Non sembrava molto sveglio, e il taglio di capelli a scodella non migliorava l’impressione. Li guardò, e per un attimo parve più spaventato dai witcher che dal grifone. Poi, evidentemente realizzando che il pericolo era passato, riacquistò la favella.

“Per gli dèi… c’è mancato poco. Temevo di finire come la mia giumenta”.

“E saresti stato fortunato” commentò Vesemir asciutto, guadagnandosi uno sguardo sconvolto da parte del contadino.

“Il tuo cavallo è morto rapidamente” spiegò Geralt. “Ma ai grifoni piace giocare con le prede. Le mangiano vive, un pezzo alla volta”.

L’uomo annuì. Sembrava sul punto di vomitare. Poi un altro pensiero lo colpì. “Vorrete… vorrete una ricompensa, immagino?”

Geralt rifletté per un attimo. Non sembrava ricco, e aveva appena perso il cavallo. E poi c’era quello sguardo terrorizzato che stava loro riservando. Decisamente, non avrebbe fatto male migliorare un po’ la sua opinione sui witcher.

“Non ci devi nulla” disse con la sua solita voce ruvida, ignorando l’occhiata di Vesemir. “Avevi bisogno e ti abbiamo aiutato”.

L’uomo annuì con sorpresa ed evidente sollievo. “E poi dicono che i witcher sono senza cuore… dicono che non muovono un dito senza una ricompensa”.

“Dicono anche che i topi nascono dalla paglia marcia” tagliò corto l’altro. Poi si rivolse al compagno. “Torniamo alla pista?”

Vesemir scosse la testa. “Come dicevo, porta alla strada principale e finisce lì. Nel fango”.

Il contadino, che stava esaminando il suo carico rovesciato a terra, si girò all’improvviso. “Cercate qualcuno?”

Geralt era troppo ansioso di avere notizie per sentirsi irritato dall’intromissione. “Sì, una donna. Altezza media, lunghi capelli neri… hai visto qualcuno di simile?”

“No” rispose l’uomo. “Ma… c’è una locanda, qui a Bianco Frutteto, l’unica della zona. Accoglie molti viandanti. Forse lì scoprirete qualcosa”. Si fermò a riflettere per un attimo. “Inoltre, l’oste è mia cugina. Ditele che vi manda Bram, vi tratterà come persone di famiglia”.

_Era possibile che Yen si fosse fermata in una locanda? Sembrava improbabile. Eppure era un tipo difficile da ignorare. Se qualcuno l’aveva notata, se ne sarebbe ricordato…_

“Non male come idea. E poi dobbiamo ripulire quella ferita”.

“Bah, la bestia mi ha solo graffiato” brontolò Vesemir. “Ma non mi dispiacerebbe un bel whisky. Bello fresco, sai, direttamente dalla cantina”.

Geralt annuì. “Andiamo”.

Lasciarono il contadino intento a riparare il suo carro e rimontarono a cavallo. Prima di riprendere a parlare, attesero di essere fuori dalla sua portata d’orecchio.

“Quindi… un grifone così vicino al villaggio? Strano…”

“L’ho pensato anch’io” rispose Vesemir. “In una foresta o tra le montagne, va bene. Ma qui? E così vicino alla strada principale, per giunta”.

“Forse è colpa della guerra” disse Geralt. “Cadaveri ovunque, odore di sangue e carne bruciata… a volte fa impazzire i mostri”.

Stavano entrando nel villaggio – che per fortuna appariva molto diverso da quello precedente. Muretti e steccati bordavano la strada e i campi, le case erano integre e pontili di legno si protendevano sul fiume, con barchette legate o tirate in secco. Sulla strada c’erano bambini che giocavano.

“Anche gli uomini” aggiunse Vesemir cupo, mentre entravano nel cortile della locanda. “Dobbiamo fare attenzione, a Bianco Frutteto. E dovremmo andarcene non appena scoperto qualcosa”.


	7. Lillà e uva spina - Taverna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se c'è qualcuno che sta seguendo questa serie, scusatemi per la lunga attesa. La vita reale ci si è messa di mezzo, tra impegni e preoccupazioni varie. Se tutto va bene in futuro potrò essere più veloce a scrivere.

Elsa riempì di birra quattro boccali – i più eleganti che avesse, di metallo, con decorazioni floreali incise tutto intorno –, li mise su un vassoio e lo sollevò per portarlo al tavolo. Lungo il tragitto un altro avventore, distratto, la urtò, rischiando di far rovesciare tutto, ma lei riuscì a mantenere l’equilibrio. Erano parecchi anni che lavorava in quella taverna, e non l’aveva mai vista così piena di primo mattino.

Doveva essere per via della guerra. Soldati, gente in fuga, banditi e attaccabrighe, tutti in cerca di alcol, gioco d’azzardo e scuse per fare a botte fra di loro. Elsa rimpiangeva la tranquillità agreste dei vecchi tempi, in cui il massimo dello scompiglio era una disputa riguardo una compravendita di bestiame, e l’argomento di conversazione preferito la siccità o le gelate. Adesso un giorno intero senza tafferugli era una rarità.

Al tavolo erano seduti quattro uomini, e due di essi erano soldati. Elsa posò i boccali e fece per andarsene, ma sentì una mano trattenerla per un braccio. Si voltò. “Che c’è?”

Uno dei soldati stava indicando lo scudo blu appeso a una delle travi. “Toglilo subito, prima che ci siano problemi” le intimò minacciosamente. _Come previsto._

L’uomo seduto accanto, un vecchio in abiti civili, afferrò il soldato per la spalla. “Quello è uno stemma araldico!” protestò. “I Gigli di Temeria! Hanno tutto il diritto di stare lì”.

Il soldato si divincolò dalla sua stretta, lasciando nel frattempo andare Elsa, che indietreggiò guardinga. La faccenda non prometteva bene.

“Questa non è più Temeria, vecchio. Ora è Nilfgaard”.

Il vecchio sbuffò, digrignò i denti, e infine saltò in piedi, battendo le mani sul tavolo e sbottando “Col cazzo che lo è!”. Poi, come rendendosi conto di quanto poco fosse stato saggio, si risedette lentamente, prendendosi la testa fra le mani tremanti.

Elsa riprese a respirare. Per lo meno non ci era scappato il morto. Soffocando un sospiro, andò a togliere il vecchio scudo polveroso dalla trave. Un piccolo prezzo da pagare per mantenere la pace. Forse il resto della giornata sarebbe stato più Tranquillo.

In quel momento, la porta della taverna si aprì ed entrarono due witcher.

Geralt lasciò che Vesemir lo precedesse nella taverna. Il locale era buio e soffocante dopo l’aria frizzante del mattino, ma riuscì lo stesso a notare una quantità di avventori che li sbirciavano con aria curiosa e ostile, borbottando fra di loro. Mentre passavano accanto a un tavolo, un uomo baffuto e vestito di pelliccia, seduto insieme ad alcuni soldati nilfgaardiani ancora con l’elmo calcato in testa, si sporse verso di loro fissandoli con malignità. “Non ho intenzione di bere insieme a dei dannati mostri”, sibilò in modo ben udibile. Geralt si fermò per un istante, poi decise di ignorarlo. Innescare una rissa non lo avrebbe aiutato a ritrovare Yen.

Nonostante l’evidente ostilità di alcuni dei suoi frequentatori, il locale aveva una certa grazia patetica. Dal soffitto pendevano collane di fiori e nastri colorati che sfioravano le loro teste mentre passavano, e sulle pareti di legno annerite dal fumo erano dipinte rose e peonie in colori vivaci.

A tenere il bancone in mezzo alla stanza c’era una donna bionda di mezz’età. Poteva essere stata graziosa in gioventù, ma ora la stanchezza le segnava il volto, e la treccia di capelli sulla spalla stava abbandonando l’oro per il grigio. Tuttavia sembrava più bendisposta dei suoi clienti.

“Vi chiedo scusa per quei bifolchi” esordì, quando i due witcher si furono avvicinati abbastanza.

“Nessun problema. Ci siamo abituati” rispose Vesemir. Geralt gli scoccò un’occhiata (non era da lui essere così diplomatico), poi si voltò a guardarsi intorno. I quattro al tavolo stavano ancora confabulando.

La donna scosse la testa. “La gente qui è nervosa. Con gli eserciti passati di recente e ora un grifone nei paraggi…”

“Mmh. Abbiamo già avuto il piacere” replicò Geralt. “Una brutta bestia”. Lei spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa. La luce delle candele sul bancone li fece scintillare. “Brutta? È dire poco per quel predatore! Ha artigliato Lena con tale forza che la poverina è con un piede nella fossa… Ma non serve rimuginare sulle sfortune”.

“C’è un contratto per il grifone?” chiese Geralt.

“No, al momento no. Un tempo, non appena una bestia si stabiliva nei paraggi, l’aldermanno dava inizio a una raccolta, o si recava dal lord per chiedere aiuto”. Parlando, la donna continuava a lavorare, pulendo i boccali e controllando il fuoco nel focolare alle sue spalle. “Ora l’aldermanno non va neanche alla latrina senza prima chiedere il permesso agli Oscuri. E pare che abbiano impiccato il lord… quindi niente contratto”.

“Peccato. Avremmo potuto fare qualcosa, ma non senza ricompensa” disse Vesemir.

“Abbiamo incontrato un tuo parente”, aggiunse Geralt. Ripescò il nome dalla memoria. “Bram”.

“Bram? Come sta?”

“Vivo. Ti manda i suoi saluti” intervenne Vesemir. La donna, che evidentemente si stava già preparando ad aggiungere il nome di suo cugino accanto a quello di Lena nella lista delle vittime del mostro, si illuminò visibilmente.

“Mastri witcher, la casa vi offre cibo e bevande! Cosa posso portarvi?”

“Vodka, per me” rispose Vesemir. Geralt si chiese se intendesse usarla sia come bevanda che come disinfettante per la ferita. La vodka era piuttosto forte da quelle parti, di solito.

La donna annuì e si rivolse a Geralt. “E tu? Qualcosa per bagnarti il palato?”

Geralt liquidò la domanda con un leggero cenno del capo. “Hai un locale piuttosto affollato” osservò invece.

La donna annuì senza particolare entusiasmo. “Tutta la nazione è in viaggio. Alcuni cercano i propri parenti, altri vogliono solo allontanarsi dagli eserciti. Hanno tutti bisogno di cibo, bevande e una notte di riposo al caldo”.

“Quindi, la guerra fa bene agli affari?”

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Finora sì… ma sarebbe meglio tornare alla pace. Di questi tempi, non puoi mai sapere cosa succederà domani”.

Vesemir spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, cercando di nascondere la propria impazienza. Evidentemente non riusciva a capire perché il suo compagno, generalmente taciturno, avesse scelto proprio quel giorno in cui lui era ferito e bisognoso di un drink per scambiare convenevoli con le locandiere. Accorgendosene, Geralt si decise ad affrontare l’argomento che gli stava a cuore.

“Stiamo cercando una donna. Capelli neri, occhi viola. Vestita di nero e bianco… veniva a cavallo da Willoughby. E…ehm… per quanto possa suonare strano, forse profumava di lillà e uva spina”.

Si aspettava una reazione da parte della donna, magari una risatina ironica, ma quella non sorrise neppure. “Non ho visto né sentito niente di simile” disse semplicemente, dopo aver riflettuto un attimo. “Me la ricorderei”.

“Già”, annuì Vesemir. “È particolarmente difficile da dimenticare”.

Geralt gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, mentre la donna continuava: “Tuttavia ci sono parecchi viandanti…gente da varie regioni. Potrebbe valere la pena chiedere a loro”.

Era una buona idea, pensò Geralt. Ammesso che avessero voglia di rispondergli.

“Grazie. Di tutto”. Lei rispose con un cenno del capo, e i due witcher si diressero verso un tavolo d’angolo, schivando nel tragitto un paio di gatti scuri che giravano per il locale confondendosi con le ombre.

Lì Vesemir si sedette con le spalle alla finestra, mentre Geralt esitò. “Ti aiuto con la fasciatura?” chiese, osservando il modo rigido in cui muoveva la spalla, ma Vesemir scosse la testa, quasi offeso. “Ti prego… non sono ancora così decrepito”. Geralt si guardò intorno. La taverna si stava riempiendo ancora di più. Al bancone, la proprietaria stava riempiendo un vassoio con cibo e bevande.

“In tal caso, andrò a chiedere di Yennefer”.

Vesemir annuì. “Ma ricorda, non vogliamo attirare l’attenzione”.

_Attirare l’attenzione. Come se non sapesse che due witcher in mezzo ai contadini risaltano come due volpi in un branco di oche, anche se tengono il profilo più basso possibile._

Al tavolo accanto al loro erano seduti due uomini impegnati in una discussione a voce alta.

“…lascia che misurino. Sempre meglio che bruciare i raccolti!”

Il più anziano dei due, che indossava un lussuoso berretto verde e rosso, scosse la testa con compatimento. “Oh, Dromle, Dromle, sei più stupido di un gallo decapitato! Perché credi che traccino le loro linee, eh? Per ridistribuire il nostro patrimonio tra loro!”

Geralt si fermò di fianco ai due, che ammutolirono all’istante. “Sto cercando una persona”.

L’uomo col berretto lo squadrò con disprezzo. “E noi cerchiamo pace e tranquillità” ribatté. L’altro, un uomo barbuto con un orecchino, fece un gesto come per scacciare un insetto molesto. “Sparisci dalla mia vista, mostro, prima che il tuo fiato mi inacidisca la birra”.

Geralt respirò a fondo. _Non attirare l’attenzione_. Anche se non facevano un cervello in due, valeva lo stesso la pena di cercare di farli ragionare. O almeno lo sperava.

“Voglio soltanto parlare”.

Il barbuto, Dromle, face una smorfia. “Sei sordo, randagio? Qui nessuno parlerà con te”.

“Se è compagnia che cerchi, vai a cacciare quel tuo grugno in una mangiatoia, insieme ai maiali” rincarò l’altro, in tono falsamente cordiale, facendo ridere il suo compare. “Hai dato una bella lezione a quel mangiamerda, Mikah!”

Fu la risata sguaiata e volgare, più che gli insulti, a dare sui nervi a Geralt.

“La mia pazienza è agli sgoccioli” li avvertì con voce sepolcrale. “Quando la perderò del tutto, le vostre teste cadranno”.

La minaccia parve sortire un certo effetto. I due smisero di ridere e fecero marcia indietro immediatamente. “Stavamo scherzando, non c’è bisogno di arrabbiarsi”.

La ritirata improvvisa sarebbe potuta sembrare quasi comica, ma Geralt non sorrise. “Avete visto una donna dai capelli scuri? Vestita di bianco e nero?”

Ma evidentemente aveva esagerato con l’intimidazione. “Non sappiamo niente” piagnucolò infatti il più giovane. “Lasciaci in pace!”

Geralt decise che aveva aspettato anche troppo. Sollevò la mano chiusa a pugno e tracciò con il mignolo il segno triangolare dell’Axii, fissando l’uomo col berretto. “Parla”.

Le pupille dell’uomo si annebbiarono, e abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo.

“Dicono che sia passata dal villaggio qualche giorno fa” disse lentamente, la voce vagamente impastata, come uno che parli nel sonno. “Galoppava così veloce che ha quasi gettato Radobor in un fosso”.

“Da che parte è andata?”

“Non lo so… Ci sono molti sentieri che partono dalla strada principale. Potrebbe essere andata ovunque”.

L’uomo tacque. Il suo compagno fece scorrere uno sguardo spaventato da lui a Geralt, poi balzò in piedi. “Ehi, gente!” strillò. “Il mostro ha dominato la mente di Mikah!”

Geralt lo guardò, poco impressionato. “Ah-ah… e io ti strapperò quella lingua, se non fai silenzio”. L’uomo deglutì e si risedette al suo posto, proprio mentre il suo compagno iniziava a riprendersi.

“Ho… ho bevuto troppo” borbottò, strofinandosi la faccia.

 _Un totale spreco di tempo,_ pensò Geralt allontanandosi. _Speriamo che il resto della clientela non sia altrettanto inutile._

A qualche tavolo di distanza due uomini stavano giocando a carte. O meglio, osservò avvicinandosi, non stavano giocando. Uno dei due, vestito da contadino, si stava infatti alzando con aria offesa, mentre l’altro, che aveva un aspetto più distinto, scuoteva la testa.

“Che spreco di tempo” esclamò, riecheggiando senza saperlo i pensieri del witcher. “Ci sono più probabilità che la Terra ruoti intorno al sole che tu comprenda le regole!”

Appena fu rimasto solo col suo mazzo di carte, Geralt gli si avvicinò. “Hai un minuto?”

L’altro indicò teatralmente il posto vuoto davanti a sé. “Perché no? Aldert Geert, assistente professore di storia contemporanea all’Accademia di Oxenfurt”.

Geralt si sedette. Un chiacchierone vanaglorioso pensò. Ma sempre meglio di quei rozzi vigliacchi di prima. 

“Geralt di Rivia, cattedra in witcher” si presentò, con appena un’ombra di malizia. “Sto cercando una donna… capelli lunghi, vestita di nero e bianco. L’hai vista?”

L’uomo ridacchiò. “Certo che no. Contrariamente alla gente del popolo, io so bene che l’Amazzone della Guerra è pura invenzione!”

Geralt si trattenne a stento dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Come immaginava, l’accademico non aspettava altro che sfoggiare un po’ della sua cultura. Tuttavia non era escluso che sapesse davvero qualcosa. Poteva valere la pena dargli corda.

“L’Amazzone della Guerra… di che si tratta?”

Aldert si sporse verso di lui. “La gente dice che è un presagio. Un bellissimo fantasma che cavalca nei campi di notte… simile a come l’hai descritta. Le armate la seguono e la sfortuna perseguita chiunque la incontri”.

“Posso confermare l’ultima parte” disse Geralt. “Sai dove è stata vista?”

“No. Mi interesso ai fatti, non alle fiabe”.

Geralt lo squadrò per un attimo. “Non mi aspettavo di trovare uno studioso qui… ne deduco che stai fuggendo dalla guerra, eh?”

“Al contrario” ribatté l’uomo, apparentemente offeso dalla sola idea. “La sto seguendo. Sono diretto al fronte”.

Geralt sollevò un sopracciglio. “Stanco di vivere?”

“Cerco la conoscenza, che reputo superiore alla vita stessa. La mia sete non può essere placata da vecchi tomi impolverati”. L’uomo allargò le braccia, poi si sporse di nuovo verso il witcher. “Desidero vedere l’invasione nilfgaardiana con i miei stessi occhi, comprenderla e registrarla nelle mie cronache… nel mio magnum opus”.

Suo malgrado, Geralt era vagamente colpito. Forse l’accademico non era solo un pallone gonfiato, dopo tutto.

“Interessante. C’è bisogno di qualcuno che descriva la guerra… com’è davvero. Niente stendardi colorati e generali con discorsi commoventi, ma stupri, violenze e crudeltà disumane”.

Aldert scrollò la testa, deluso. “Ah, vedo che ti manca la raffinatezza dell’Accademia” commentò. Nella sua mente, Geralt tornò immediatamente alla sua valutazione originaria dell’uomo. _Devo imparare a fidarmi della prima impressione._

L’altro stava continuando. “Gli stupri e le crudeltà sono dettagli ininfluenti per il corso della guerra. Decorazioni sull’abito del conflitto, potremmo dire”.

Geralt ricordò il villaggio bruciato a poche miglia da lì, con la sua atmosfera spettrale. “Mmh. Dillo alle persone a cui hanno bruciato la casa”. Poi gli venne in mente un’altra cosa. “La guerra dunque ha già raggiunto Novigrad?”

Per la prima volta sul volto dell’uomo comparve una traccia di tristezza. “No, ma è solo questione di tempo. Nilfgaard da una parte e la Redania dall’altra… a sbavare sulla città come cani davanti a un osso succulento”.

“Molti sovrani si sono strozzati con quell’osso”.

“Vero. A Novigrad abbiamo a cuore la nostra libertà e sappiamo combattere per difenderla”.

Geralt sorrise con un angolo della bocca. “Specialmente gli studiosi”.

L’accademico parve punto sul vivo. “La spada non è l’unica arma” ribatté. “Non dimenticare che sono stati gli architetti della nostra accademia a progettare le mura cittadine… mura che nessuna macchina da guerra ha mai scalfito!”

Non disse, però, come uno storico avrebbe potuto aiutare a sconfiggere l’esercito nilfgaardiano. Geralt provò un po’ di pietà per lui.

“Dammi ascolto, torna ai tuoi libri finché puoi. La guerra non è un gioco. Niente riunioni di facoltà, cattedre da ottenere, note da compilare. Il primo soldato che incontri ti ucciderà.”

Aldert sbuffò incredulo. “Perché dovrebbe? Me, un civile neutrale, uno studioso…”

“Stivali”.

“Scusa?”

“Ti ucciderà per i tuoi stivali”.

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi, stupito, e Geralt ne approfittò per alzarsi. “Devo andare. Arrivederci”.

Ma con sua sorpresa, Aldert lo trattenne.

“Un momento, witcher… mi sembri un uomo di mondo” esclamò. “Conosci il gwent?”

Geralt lanciò un’occhiata al mazzo di carte dal dorso decorato.

“No” mentì. “E non ho tempo per impararlo”.

“Ma le regole sono semplici. Forza, giochiamo!”

Geralt sospirò. Presuntuoso e anche maniaco delle carte. Brutta combinazione.

“No, grazie. Ho altro per la testa”.

L’uomo parve molto deluso, e riappoggiò sul tavolo il mazzo che aveva speranzosamente afferrato. “Peccato. Chiederei alla gente del posto, ma dato che non sanno contare fino a dieci, le regole per loro sono un completo mistero”. Schioccò la lingua con compatimento. “Non è un gioco per tutti. Richiede una mente analitica… Be’, magari prima o poi cambierai idea. Se mai dovessi passare da Oxenfurt e volessi sfidare un vero maestro, chiedi di Stjepan. Di lavoro fa l’oste, ma è un vero maestro del gwent”.

“Me ne ricorderò, grazie” tagliò corto Geralt, congedandosi.

Per un attimo sostò, guardandosi intorno nella locanda e valutando gli avventori. Il gruppetto di soldati dall’aria ostile non c’era più. Meglio così.

In un angolo, vicino a una finestrella quadrata, sedeva un uomo solo. Indossava una tunica arancione, era calvo e i suoi occhi brillavano di intelligenza.

Geralt si sedette di fronte a lui. “Sto cercando una donna”.

L’uomo non si scompose. “Come tutti”.

“Non come tutti, e non una donna qualsiasi. La mia profuma di lillà e uva spina, veste di nero e bianco”. Cominciava a stancarsi di ripetere quella descrizione, soprattutto considerati i magri risultati delle sue indagini.

L’uomo fece cenno alla donna al bancone. “Due liquori!” E poi, rivolgendosi a Geralt: “Ti tirerà su di morale”.

_Prima il giocatore d’azzardo, ora l’ubriacone che cerca un compagno di bevute. Di bene in meglio._

“Trovarla, questo mi tirerà su di morale”.

Ma l’altro non si faceva scoraggiare facilmente. “Sembri stanco… solo due gocce per risollevarti il morale” insistette. “Un po’ di liquore non ha mai fatto male a nessuno”.

Geralt cedette e acconsentì con un cenno, ma senza lasciarsi distrarre.

“Possiamo venire al punto? L’hai vista o no?”

Con sua sorpresa, l’uomo annuì. “Yennefer di Vengerberg”.

Geralt spalancò gli occhi da serpente, stupefatto. Stava per replicare, ma in quel moemnto arrivarono i loro liquori al limone all’interno di rozzi boccali di metallo, e decise di tacere finché la donna non si fosse allontanata.

“Non ti ho mai detto il suo nome” disse, non appena non fu più a portata d’orecchio.

“Ma l’hai descritta perfettamente” rispose l’altro. “E quando sento una cosa, non la dimenticò mai. Non posso farci nulla”.

Geralt lo scrutò negli occhi scuri. “Come fai a conoscere Yennefer?”

“Che domande… dalle ballate di Mastro Dandelion, naturalmente. L’unico modo che un umile mercante ha di conoscere figure così importanti… a meno che non sia fortunato come me”.

“A incappare in un witcher molto paziente?”

“In Geralt di Rivia in persona” lo corresse l’altro, e si sporse verso di lui per aggiungere in un sussurro: “…il Macellaio di Blaviken”.

“Hai riconosciuto anche me dalle ballate di Mastro Dandelion?”

L’uomo sorrise enigmatico, e sollevò il boccale. “Alla tua salute”.

Geralt era colpito suo malgrado. _Altro che umile mercante_. C’era qualcosa di più in quell’uomo.

“Di cosa ti occupi? Chi sei?”

“Un logoro vagabondo… Gaunter O’Dim, al tuo servizio”.

“Vagabondo…” ripeté Geralt lentamente. “È una professione, ora?”

L’uomo alzò le spalle. “Un tempo ero un mercante di specchi. La folla infuriata mi ha marchiato come il Signore degli Specchi, o anche l’Uomo di Vetro”.

Dalla finestra al suo fianco, Geralt intravvide gli uomini di Nilfgaard radunati nel cortile della locanda, ma non si fece distrarre. Era sicuro che l’Uomo di Vetro avesse delle informazioni interessanti da dargli.

“Hai visto Yennefer?” chiese.

O’Dim bevve un sorso di liquore, poi lo guardò sorridendo. “Sentite scuse, ma devo chiedertelo… è una faccenda d’amore?”

Preso in contropiede dalla sfrontatezza della domanda, Geralt si accigliò. “Non sono affari tuoi”.

“Certo, un vagabondo come me non merita spiegazioni…”

Il witcher iniziava a stancarsi delle chiacchiere di quell’individuo, che si divertiva a tergiversare per tenerlo sulla corda.

“Che cosa sai? Dimmelo”.

“Prima del tuo arrivo, non avrei mai pensato che fosse Yennefer. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto...?”

“Vieni al punto” ringhiò Geralt. Il sole fuori era già alto e ogni minuto che passava, Yen poteva essere più lontana.

“Un esploratore nilfgaardiano della guarnigione locale l’ha vista”.

“Dove?”

“Nel loro campo. Era a cavallo… scura come la notte, nera e bianca, lillà e…” intercettò lo sguardo irritato di Geralt e tagliò corto “…sì, ho capito. Ha parlato brevemente con il comandante della guarnigione ed è ripartita di fretta”.

“Per dove?”

O’Dim sorrise di nuovo. “Non sono onnisciente. Chiedilo alla guarnigione”.

Geralt annuì. Per quanto bizzarro e irritante, l’uomo era stato l’unico a fornirgli un aiuto concreto. “Grazie”.

O’Dim si alzò. “Noi uomini della strada dobbiamo aiutarci a vicenda” proclamò, con tono tra il serio e lo scherzoso. “Forse un giorno sarò io ad essere nei guai, e tu sarai nei paraggi per aiutarmi”. E senza ulteriori convenevoli si allontanò rapidamente.

Anche Geralt si alzò, con l’intenzione di dirigersi subito verso la guarnigione; ma non poteva andarsene senza salutare Vesemir. Lo trovò ancora al tavolo, intento a mangiare quelle che sembravano cosce di pollo arrostite. La cugina di Bram si era davvero sdebitata, allora.

Vedendolo, Vesemir abbandonò il pasto e si alzò in piedi. “Sì?” E, dato che Geralt non parlava, “Che c’è, Lupo?”

Geralt sospirò. “Ti rendi conto che sono passati sei mesi da che abbiamo dato la caccia al quel demone a Vorune?”

“Già, ma non era un normale demone. Come si chiamava quel bastardo? Drugon? Possa sprofondare sottoterra”. Vesemir scosse la testa. “Un tempo le cose erano più facili. I mostri erano cattivi, gli umani buoni. Ora è tutto confuso”.

Geralt sorrise. “Era lo stesso anche prima. Te ne sei dimenticato, vecchio mio”.

“Ah! Non ti conviene punzecchiarmi sull’età!” ribatté Vesemir. “Tu ne hai quasi cento!”

Era vero, anche se entrambi ormai avevano perso il conto della cifra esatta. E nonostante le mutazioni, pian piano gli anni cominciavano a pesargli sulle spalle.

“A più tardi, Vesemir”.

Ripassando accanto al bancone in mezzo al locale, Geralt notò uno scudo appoggiato a terra, mezzo nascosto dai cavalletti che reggevano il tavolo. Guardandolo meglio si accorse che era dipinto con lo stemma araldico di Temeria – tre gigli d’argento in campo blu. Sollevando lo sguardo si accorse che la proprietaria della taverna lo stava fissando in modo interrogativo.

“Ti serve qualcos’altro?”

“Vi piace il govermno dei nilfgaardiani?” le chiese senza riflettere.

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Non ci trovo nulla di piacevole. È uguale a quello di tutti gli altri. Ci tassano, requisiscono questo o quello… Ma mantengono la pace nel villaggio, questo bisogna riconoscerglielo”.

“Non piangi la fine di Temeria?”

“L’ho pianta sei mesi fa, quando Re Foltest è stato ucciso”. La voce della donna era incolore. “Ora… ora voglio solo la pace”.

Geralt annuì. “Arrivederci”.

All’esterno, il sole del mattino era quasi accecante dopo la taverna fumosa. Tuttavia il witcher non ebbe tempo per apprezzare l’aria tersa e il cielo azzurro. Nel cortile c’erano i due soldati che aveva visto confabulare nella locanda – apparentemente in attesa di lui. Appena lo videro, si fecero avanti con aria minacciosa. “Hai finito di bere?”

Geralt rispose con un “Mmh”, mentre un terzo uomo – il tatuato vestito di pelliccia – si staccava dalla staccionata a cui era appoggiato per venire a dare manforte al gruppo.

“Allora sparisci. Non vogliamo quelli come te qui”.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Geralt notò la proprietaria della taverna che li fissava da una delle finestre, le mani premute sulla bocca e la paura negli occhi. 

Si rivolse ai tre attaccabrighe. "Fareste meglio a cercare altri uomini. Voi tre non avete speranze contro di me". 

Il tatuato fece una smorfia di disprezzo. "Cosa? Potrei fotterti anche da solo". 

Geralt li stava valutando con attenzione. Non credeva che costituissero una vera minaccia - non per lui almeno, che era abituato ad affrontare ben altro. Si avvicinò. 

"Se avessi un sacco in testa e le mani legate dietro la schiena... Ma no, neanche allora". 

Questo fece davvero arrabbiare l'uomo, che fece cenno ai suoi. "Chet, Lesh... State indietro. Darò una lezione a questo vagabondo... Da uomo a mostro". 

Diede un pugno a Geralt, che lo schivò senza difficoltà e lo colpì a sua volta, atterrandolo. Immediatamente i due soldati si fecero sotto. Geralt avrebbe potuto stordirne uno con l'Axii, ma decise che non ne valeva la pena. Una sana scazzottata era quello che gli ci voleva per scaricare un po' di tensione. 

Sferrò un pugno nello stomaco a uno dei due - se avesse mirato alla testa avrebbe rischiato di ferirsi con l'elmo -, facendolo piegare in due, e l'altro ne approfittò per colpirlo, ma fu un colpo debole e impreciso. 

Innervosita dal tafferuglio, Rutilia si avvicinò scalciando e scrollando la testa, spaventando un branco di anatre che stavano pascolando lì accanto, e che cominciarono a starnazzare correndo fra i piedi dei combattenti. Geralt ne approfittò per stendere l'altro soldato. 

Poi andò dal suo cavallo e ne afferrò le redini, tranquillizzandola. I tre uomini erano ancora a terra e gemevano piano, tenendosi la testa o la pancia. 

"È stato un piacere" li salutò, prima di salire in sella a Rutilia e di uscire dal cortile, galoppando via in direzione della guarnigione. 


	8. Il piromane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ero molto indecisa se aggiungere anche tutte le side quest e i contratti, o se invece dedicarmi solamente alla storia principale. Alla fine ho deciso di metterle, in modo che il lavoro sia il più completo possibile . Sto cercando di elaborare un piano per inserirli tutti al posto giusto per ottenere una storia il più organica possibile, ed è un lavoraccio, per cui se qualcuno ha un consiglio in proposito è ben accetto!

Dopo pochi metri Geralt decise di smontare da cavallo e di proseguire a piedi. La via che passava in mezzo al villaggio era stretta, e ora che il mattino era avanzato si stava affollando di paesani e di bambini che avrebbero rischiato di finire sotto gli zoccoli di Rutilia.

Uno di questi era accovacciato a terra in uno slargo vicino all’argine del fiume, poco più avanti, intento a scavare con un bastoncino. Sentendo avvicinarsi Geralt, alzò verso di lui la faccia sporca. “Ti piacciono i grilli? Li mastichi o li ingoi interi?”

Geralt lo ignorò, ma senza giudicarlo. In fondo lui aveva mangiato anche di peggio nei suoi momenti difficili.

Poi il suo sguardo fu attratto da un volto familiare. Era il mercante che lui e Vesemir avevano salvato dalle grinfie del grifone poche ore prima.

“Ci rivediamo” lo salutò, e Bram sussultò, distolto dalle proprie riflessioni, che sembravano abbastanza cupe.

“Grazie per avermi salvato” disse. “La gente dice molte cose sui witcher, ma io ho sempre sostenuto che sia una gilda onorevole”. Geralt fece un mezzo sorriso. Dopotutto, non chiedergli un compenso aveva avuto un risvolto positivo, se non si trattava di mera piaggeria… anche se il lato negativo era che ora lui si trovava quasi completamente a secco. Lanciò un’occhiata alle scatole ammassate alle spalle di Bram. “Vedo che sei riuscito a recuperare le tue merci…” Lui annuì. “Sì, attendo che il mio carro sia riparato. Più il tempo passa, più le mie perdite crescono”. Sospirò, poi rialzò gli occhi di scatto con aria speranzosa. “Ti serve qualcosa? Ti venderò tutto a metà prezzo”.

Sarebbe stato un buon affare – aveva anche adocchiato quello che sembrava un kit per la manutenzione delle armi che, sebbene modesto, gli avrebbe fatto comodo – ma si accorse subito di non potersi permettere praticamente nulla. “Grazie lo stesso. Stammi bene”.

Allontanandosi, rifletté che la sua disastrosa situazione economica avrebbe potuto essergli di serio intralcio nel prossimo futuro. Non tanto per il cibo – anche se la prospettiva non lo entusiasmava, un witcher poteva resistere piuttosto a lungo senza nutrimento – quanto perché il denaro contante spesso era l’unico modo per superare parecchi ostacoli. Ad esempio, poteva darsi che i nilfgaardiani alla guarnigione richiedessero un compenso in cambio delle loro informazioni su Yennefer. Geralt sospirò. Tanto valeva cercare di racimolare qualche soldo lungo la strada, già che c’era. In fondo era il suo lavoro.

Incominciò raccogliendo quello che la natura aveva da offrirgli. Lungo il ciglio della strada crescevano numerosi arbusti di mirto bianco, alti come un uomo e ricoperti di candidi fiori. Era probabile che i paesani di Bianco Frutteto li coltivassero solo per la loro bellezza, e che ignorassero il valore dei petali per la preparazione di pozioni e unguenti. Geralt ne raccolse parecchi.

Lo stesso fece con i frutti di una pianta di balissa che prosperava a fianco di una casa. Quelle piccole bacche blu elettrico, anche se all'apparenza tossiche, erano utilissime per la preparazione del miele bianco. Non escludeva di poterle rivendere a qualche erborista o guaritore, e al massimo le avrebbe usate lui stesso.

Mentre si rialzava e riponeva i vegetali ben pressati sul fondo della bisaccia, udì dei suoni metallici. Qualcuno stava battendo su un’incudine, ma il rumore era più forte del normale, e i colpi troppo veloci. Si guardò intorno incuriosito, e pochi minuti gli bastarono per individuare la causa del frastuono. Uno degli edifici lì vicino, a quanto pareva, era la bottega del fabbro – o perlomeno lo era stata. Era bruciata quasi completamente; il tetto di paglia si era carbonizzato e afflosciato su se stesso.

Nel cortile, il fabbro si stava accanendo col maglio su una spada malconcia. Evidentemente, dato che la bottega era inservibile, aveva portato fuori l’incudine per lavorare all’aperto, e perciò i colpi risuonavano così forti e non attutiti. Era un nano, con una gran barba grigia e un fazzoletto legato sulla testa calva.

Geralt entrò lentamente nel cortile con Rutilia al seguito, osservando lo sfacelo. Il nano lo ignorò, continuando a battere furiosamente. Alla fine fu il witcher a rompere il silenzio. “Che è successo qui?”

L’altro non alzò nemmeno la testa. “Oh, avevo un po’ di freddo stanotte, così ho dato fuoco alla mia forgia… dovevi vedere come bruciava! Ci ho arrostito le salsicce!”

Diede una martellata più forte delle altre e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Cosa credi che sia successo, idiota?” sibilò. Aveva un difetto di pronuncia molto marcato. “Qualche stronzo ha dato fuoco alla mia bottega… ho perso tutto. Tutto!”

Geralt decise di ignorare l’insulto. Sapeva riconoscere una persona malvagia da una semplicemente sconvolta. “Mi dispiace. Qualche sospetto?”

“L’intero dannato villaggio” rispose cupamente il fabbro. “Vivo qui da mezzo secolo, pensavo mi considerassero uno di loro… ma tutto è cambiato con l’arrivo degli Oscuri”. Il suo sguardo saettò alle spalle di Geralt, e lui intuì, più che vedere, un soldato nilfgaardiano di passaggio. “Sono l’unico fabbro della zona, perciò devo assistere la loro guarnigione. Occuparmi di corazze ammaccate, ferrare i cavalli… cose di questo tipo. I nilfgaardiani non mi pagano un dannato centesimo. Mi danno solo i materiali e gli ordini. Ma gli umani non riescono a capirlo… credono che mi stia arricchendo sulle loro sfortune, che dorma su un mucchio d’oro come un fottuto drago. Così hanno smesso di parlarmi, sputano quando passo… e ora questo”.

“Posso trovare il tuo piromane, se sei disposto a pagarmi”.

Il nano lo fissò attentamente, poi scrollò le spalle. “Non mi resta molto… ma ti darò tutto se mi porti quel figlio di puttana. Avrà ciò che si merita”. Rifletté un attimo. “La notte dell’incendio ho sentito dei movimenti fuori dalla mia capanna. Sono uscito per vedere se trovavo delle impronte, ma niente… D’altronde, io non ho occhi da gatto, giusto? Buona fortuna”.

Geralt non se lo fece ripetere. Lasciò il cavallo accanto alla staccionata e iniziò subito a esplorare l’area circostante. Il cortile di fronte alla bottega era in terra battuta, ed eventuali tracce sarebbero risultate immediatamente visibili. Dopo un’occhiata veloce, concluse che se c’era qualcosa da vedere, doveva essere sul retro.

Lì le piante crescevano incolte e rigogliose. Alcuni ragazzini stavano giocando a nascondino fra i cespugli. Il witcher non ci mise molto a identificare qualcosa di estraneo sul terreno.

“Schegge di acciarino…” mormorò meditabondo, raccogliendole. “Il piromane deve aver acceso la torcia qui, l’ha gettata sul tetto… e poi è fuggito attraverso il frutteto”.

Esaminò il prato circostante, e in un attimo poté trovare i punti in cui l’erba era stata schiacciata da passi pesanti.

“Impronte di stivali” borbottò, valutandone dimensioni e profondità. “Un uomo. Grosso”.

Seguì le impronte nel prato fino a ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di un gruppo di quei meli fioriti a cui Bianco Frutteto doveva il nome. Il profumo era primaverile e inebriante… a differenza dell’odore acre che saliva da terra. Geralt si chinò e individuò, senza toccarla, una bottiglia vuota accanto alla traccia. “Puzza di piscio… e di vodka”. A quanto pareva, il piromane non era sobrio durante la sua spedizione punitiva. Né era un tipo particolarmente incline all’igiene personale.

Le impronte risalirono una breve china, e il witcher si ritrovò in breve sul sentiero. Una donna proveniente dal villaggio, con la testa avvolta in una sciarpa, lo squadrò incuriosita. “Tutto bene?”

Lui non le badò. Ormai quasi correva lungo la pista. Certo, questa caccia all’incendiario razzista e alcolizzato non era tra le più eccitanti della sua carriera, ma l’istinto quasi animalesco di trovare , di catturare, stava prendendo il sopravvento. In pochi minuti era giunto al fiume. Lì, accanto a una barchetta tirata in secco, le impronte terminavano bruscamente.

“Si è tolto gli stivali ed è entrato in acqua” mormorò. “Probabilmente voleva coprire le tracce”. Non si era aspettato un tale guizzo di furbizia da parte del piromane. Del resto, in quel punto il fiume era così poco profondo da poter essere agevolmente guadato a piedi; non sarebbe stato difficile esplorare entrambi gli argini.

Alla base di un ponte lì accanto scovò un cofano di legno mezzo marcio. Per curiosità, e non perché pensasse di trovarci qualcosa di interessante, decise di aprirlo. Fra le assi fradice erano contenute alcune reti e canne da pesca, conservate all’incirca altrettanto bene, e un sacchetto sdrucito contenente una manciata di oren. Li intascò senza pensarci. Avrebbe potuto farseli cambiare in corone nella banca di Novigrad. Probabilmente il proprietario di quell’attrezzatura era morto da qualche decennio.

Qualche metro oltre il ponte, sulla sabbia della spiaggia, le tracce riprendevano, e non erano semplicemente le impronte di qualcuno che esce dall’acqua e si allontana: i passi avevano disegnato un intrico complesso, e si mescolavano alle tracce di qualcuno – o qualcos’altro.

“Qualcosa è saltato fuori dai cespugli… un drowner” stabilì Geralt. “ma è riuscito a scappare”. Poco più in là rinvenne due calzature abbandonate nell’erba stentata. “Ha perso i suoi stivali nella fretta”.

Seguì ancora le impronte, questa volta di piedi nudi, che tornavano verso l’entroterra. Questa volta procedette a passo più lento, il che gli permise di ascoltare una conversazione fra due donne intente a lavare in un cortile.

“Mia nonna mi ha detto del ragazzo del fabbro. Un giorno, è scomparso, così la gente ha preso un witcher che cacciava nei paraggi. Ha iniziato a pungolarlo e chiedere. Be’, questo ha iniziato ad agitarsi e dimenarsi, così… Bam! Gli hanno mozzato la testa”. “Già, è andata così” rispose l’altra. “Solo che è stato un drowner a mangiarsi il ragazzo. Il witcher non c’entra nulla!”

Geralt strinse i denti, cercando inutilmente di non farsi distrarre. Chissà se il fabbro di cui parlavano era il suo committente. E chissà se aveva conosciuto quel witcher.

Continuò ad avanzare lungo la pista, che si addentrava fra le case sempre più fitte. “Le tracce riportano al villaggio” constatò, chinandosi a controllare da vicino alcune piccole macchie brune che picchiettavano la terra battuta del sentiero. “Sanguinava… ma non molto. Ferite superficiali”.

Ben presto si ritrovò in uno squallido cortile davanti a una casupola di legno. “Le tracce terminano qui… ma lo riconoscerò dalle ferite”.

Spinse la porta ed entrò. La stamberga era buia e miserabile quanto la sua facciata prometteva. Una donna stava pulendo il pavimento, ma vedendolo si affrettò a cambiare aria, e Geralt non la fermò.

Il suo uomo era nella stanza sul retro. Grosso, proprio come aveva immaginato, stolido e puzzolente d’alcool. Indossava una camicia verde sbrindellata, con una delle due maniche tagliata per far posto alla voluminosa fasciatura sull’avambraccio destro.

“Segni d’artiglio di drowner” concluse il witcher. “Dev’essere lui”.

Lo squadrò. L’uomo ciondolava inerte con aria ottusa, e non dava l’impressione di voler protestare riguardo alla sua intrusione, perciò fu Geralt a prendere la parola.

“Brutta ferita” buttò lì, accennando col capo al braccio bendato. “Ti sei imbattuto in un drowner?”

L’uomo reagì all’istante. La sua voce era pesante, impastata. “E a te che cazzo te ne frega?”

“Oh… il nostro piromane è anche un damerino” sorrise Geralt, per niente sorpreso. “Vieni, il fabbro vuole parlarti”.

L’ubriaco ondeggiò sulle gambe malferme, e un’ombra di preoccupazione mista a odio gli si disegnò sulla faccia. “Non parlerò con un non-umano. Sono tutti figli di puttana, e i nani sono i peggiori! Piccole gazze avide, farebbero di tutto per soldi! Forgiano le lame con cui gli Oscuri ci tagliano la gola! Ho ragione?” Geralt si limitò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio sollevato, per nulla impressionato dalla filippica, e l’altro deglutì. “Ascolta…” continuò “…possiamo risolverla da uomo a uomo. Io ti pago, e tu non mi consegni. Mia madre è morta da un po’, e ho rivenduto i suoi attrezzi. Ho speso qualcosina, ma il resto è tuo”.

Geralt scosse la testa. Preferiva non farsi corrompere, se non era strettamente necessario. “Le gazze e i nani saranno anche avidi, ma io no. Non puoi comprarmi”.

L’uomo fece una smorfia. “Allora ti spaccherò quel fottuto grugno!” L’effetto della minaccia fu però rovinato da un singhiozzo involontario, e Geralt provò una briciola di compassione per il poveraccio. Non più di una briciola, però. Dopotutto, aveva rischiato di far bruciare vivo il fabbro.

Tracciò rapidamente il segno Axii con la mano. “Calmati. E ora seguimi”.

Gli occhi già annebbiati dell’uomo si sfuocarono ulteriormente. Annuì.

Geralt lo scortò fuori. L’uomo incespicava, procedendo piano con le spalle curve. “Devo… chiedere scusa” borbottava. “Devo andare a chiedere… scusa”.

Per fortuna la bottega del fabbro non era distante. In qualche minuto furono lì, e il witcher spinse l’ubriacone davanti al nano. “Forza, sveglia!” disse, rimuovendo il Segno. L’altro sbatté gli occhi, ridestandosi.

“Uh? Che… che cosa succede?”

Geralt si rivolse al fabbro. “Ecco… un piromane del villaggio, in carne ed ossa”.

Il nano incrociò le braccia, squadrando il colpevole con un misto di stupore e severità. “Napp? Tu? Conoscevo tua madre da anni e non le ho mai chiesto un centesimo! È così che mi ripaghi? Ne ho abbastanza”.

Fece un cenno in direzione di un gruppetto di nilfgaardiani che si erano fermati a chiacchierare per strada. “Ehi, soldato! Un minuto del tuo tempo, per favore”.

“No!” implorò Napp. “Willis, ti prego! Ero ubriaco… non sapevo quello che facevo!” ma il fabbro scosse la testa imperturbabile, gli occhi chiusi.

Tre soldati si fecero avanti nel cortile. A quanto pareva avevano davvero una certa familiarità col fabbro. “Te l’ho detto, mastro Willis… ti aiuteremo a ricostruire, quando arriveranno i rinforzi” esclamò uno dei tre, un po’ spazientito. “Abbiamo già ordinato i materiali…”

Ma il fabbro scosse la testa. “Non ti ho chiamato per questo, amico. Ecco il piromane… il witcher l’ha trovato”.

I tre soldati dedicarono appena un’occhiata a Geralt, e circondarono immediatamente Napp, che li guardò spaventato. “La forgia era importante per la guarnigione. Distruggerla equivale a un sabotaggio” lo accusò uno, gli occhi duri sotto l’elmo. “Non serve un processo. Basterà un albero”. E senza altri indugi condussero via il malcapitato.

Geralt rimase in piedi di fronte al nano, vagamente a disagio. “Una punizione severa” commentò. “Ma meritata” ribatté aspramente Willis. “Sai, all’inizio odiavo gli Oscuri, come chiunque altro. Ora penso che potrebbero portare ordine in questo luogo… insegnare un po’ di maniere a questi perdigiorno. Ma basta parlare di questo… La tua ricompensa”. Gli mise in mano venti corone, che lui intascò senza dire nulla. “E… sono riuscito a recuperare qualcosa dall’incendio. L’incudine è ancora intera, quindi sono sicuro di poter forgiare qualcosa. Se dovessi aver bisogno, fammi sapere… ti farò un buon prezzo”.


	9. Il Diavolo al Pozzo

Geralt rifiutò l’offerta del fabbro e se ne andò. Preferiva allontanarsi dal pensiero di quella vicenda. Si chiese se i soldati stessero già impiccando Napp. Forse era vero che i nilfgaardiani avrebbero riportato l’ordine, anche se a un prezzo elevato.

Si fermò al crocicchio poco più avanti, raccolse soprappensiero alcuni rossi frutti di barbacane da un cespuglio a lato della strada, e poi rivolse l’attenzione alla bacheca degli annunci, che era costellata di pezzetti di pergamena più o meno ufficiali.

Un ragazzino ballava il girotondo lì vicino, ignorandolo beatamente e cantando a squarciagola “Piove, diluvia, l’imperatore Emhyr russa, ha sbattuto la testa quando si è coricato e durante la notte addosso si è pisciato!”

Un testo da far concorrenza a Dandelion, pensò Geralt, sperando tuttavia che i nilfgaardiani non lo sentissero, e iniziò a leggere gli avvisi.

Il primo era intitolato ‘Morte agli invasori’ ed era un’esortazione ai temeriani (‘nei cui cuori albergano i gigli blu e oro’) di andare nel bosco per unirsi ai ribelli contro i ‘luridi nilfgaardiani’.

Con una certa ironia, le due pergamene accanto erano state appese proprio dagli Oscuri: uno era un invito a recarsi ad ascoltare le nuove leggi per bocca del capitano Peter Saar Gwynleve, che secondo l’Imperatore avrebbero portato la luce della civiltà in quella landa barbara. L’altra avvertiva che la guarnigione avrebbe distribuito ogni settimana razioni di cibo aggiuntive ai bisognosi.

Gli ultimi tre fogli non portavano sigilli né marchi ufficiali. Una era di un certo Rogget, che aveva rotto il suo aratro contro una pietra e ne cercava uno in prestito, ma le altre due sembravano più promettenti. Geralt lesse per prima la più lunga.

_Bastien, mio fratello, è andato a combattere gli Oscuri e ho motivo di credere che abbia preso parte alla battaglia che si è tenuta qui vicino. Da allora non ha mai fatto ritorno, come molti altri del resto. Ma se è morto, come è probabile, almeno potrò dargli sepoltura secondo la tradizione. Lo seppellirò nel tumulo dove riposano i nostri genitori, così che il suo corpo non venga mangiato dai necrofagi che banchettano sui campi di battaglia. Perciò cerco un uomo coraggioso, abile con la spada e pronto ad avventurarsi con me alla ricerca di Bastien. Non posso pagare molto perché sono povero, ma non sarò certo avaro di gratitudine e amicizia. Chiunque intenda aiutarmi cerchi una capanna distrutta sulla strada per Bianco Frutteto, vicino al ponte: mi sono accampato lì._

_Dune Vildenvert_

Geralt fece un lieve sorriso. Dunque era così che si chiamava. Strappò il foglio dalla bacheca. In futuro, era meglio che meno gente possibile andasse a impicciarsi del nucleo familiare dei Vildenvert.

Passò quindi all’ultima pergamena, sperando che non si trattasse di una preghiera, da parte del fabbro, di individuare il mascalzone che gli aveva dato fuoco alla bottega. Ma fortunatamente non lo era.

_Brava gente, so che è in corso una guerra e che ognuno ha la sua croce da portare, ma forse qualcuno di voi avrà voglia di aiutare un padre in difficoltà. Tutti ricorderete il pozzo nel villaggio in rovina e il diavolo che lo sorveglia furiosamente. Se qualcuno non ne fosse al corrente, venga da me che gli spiegherò tutto. Chiunque scaccerà quel mostro dal pozzo riceverà in cambio una borsa d’oro. Ma fate presto, è una faccenda urgente!_

_Odolan_

Il witcher rifletté. Una borsa d’oro, per quanto un po’ vaga come unità di misura, era certamente una ricompensa allettante. _Una faccenda urgente. Un padre in difficoltà…_ di solito questo significava parecchi soldi.

_Al diavolo,_ pensò. Dopotutto era il suo lavoro, e con un po’ di fortuna se la sarebbe sbrigata in fretta, prima ancora che Vesemir finisse di avvelenarsi con la vodka alla taverna.

Odolan abitava in una grande casa dal tetto di paglia, leggermente discosta dalle altre in direzione dei campi. Geralt smontò da Rutilia ed entrò senza darsi la pena di bussare. Il chiarore di un fuoco lo guidò nel locale principale, dove un uomo con indosso un cappello di paglia era chino sul focolare. A malapena sollevò gli occhi all’arrivo del witcher.

“Salve, buon uomo. Qualche problema con il pozzo? Ho letto giusto?”

L’altro annuì. “Sì. È infestato. Lo è da almeno vent’anni”.

Geralt sciolse le braccia che aveva incrociato sul petto, sorpreso. “Venti…? Allora perché avete messo l’annuncio soltanto ora?”

“Perché in passato attingevamo d’acqua dal fiume”, spiegò l’uomo scrollando le spalle. “Ma con tutti i cadaveri che vi galleggiano dopo la battaglia, è diventato infetto. Mia figlia Mandy ne ha bevuto mezza brocca e si è ammalata. Vomita tutto quello che mangia… peggiora ogni giorno che passa”.

Geralt annuì. Ora si spiegava l’odore di sudore, malattia e paura che aveva sentito provenire dalla parte più buia e interna della casa.

Dal focolare si alzavano scintille incandescenti, che turbinavano ipnotiche nell’aria come stelle cadenti prima di spegnersi.

“L’erborista sostiene che la febbre si combatte bevendo. E non birra o sidro, ma acqua. Acqua pura e cristallina. E dove la trovo, se non nel pozzo? Ma prima bisogna scacciare il fantasma… non lascia avvicinare nessuno”.

Odolan si raddrizzò e iniziò a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro.

_Prima diavolo, ora fantasma,_ pensò Geralt _. È inutile, anche dopo averci convissuto per vent’anni, i contadini non sanno distinguere un essere dall’altro. Per forza che poi hanno bisogno dei witcher._

“Questo fantasma… descrivimelo”.

“Be’… è orribile e spaventoso. Terribile”.

Geralt evitò di alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Voglio dire, che aspetto ha?”

Odolan si allontanò di qualche passo e si appoggiò a un tavolo. Il witcher lo seguì, notando distrattamente le file di piatti di rame e terracotta rilucenti che ornavano le mensole, e la catasta ordinata di legna già tagliata alle loro spalle, sufficiente per sopravvivere a un altro inverno. L’uomo doveva passarsela bene.

“Sembra una donna”, rispose alla fine Odolan, senza guardarlo. “Ma appena uscita dalla tomba. Indossa vestiti sporchi e stracciati, con la pelle che pende dalle ossa. E urla… come se soffrisse”. L’uomo sembrava prossimo alle lacrime.

Geralt annuì. Né fantasma né diavolo, dunque, proprio come immaginava.

“Un wraith. O forse un alp” fu il suo parere professionale.

A Odolan il nome non sembrò dire molto; la sua preoccupazione era un’altra.

“Se non lo uccidi, mastro… Se non te ne occupi, verrà a uccidere mia figlia”.

“D’accordo, ti aiuterò. Dov’è questo pozzo?”

L’uomo apparve istantaneamente sollevato. “A Hovel, un insediamento sulle alture. Ora è abbandonato. Nessuno si avventura più lì per colpa del fantasma. Scaccialo, ti prego”. Odolan si girò verso la finestrella, profondamente incassata nella parete di legno, e il witcher seguì il suo sguardo. Al di là dei campi assolati, in direzione sud, poteva vedere le basse colline su cui sorgeva Hovel.

Bastarono pochi minuti di galoppo in groppa a Rutilia per raggiungere l’insediamento infestato. Il sole cominciava a picchiare e Geralt cercò un posto all’ombra dove legarla, prima di avventurarsi all’interno della cinta di legno decrepita.

Il villaggio non era altro che un cerchio di capanne devastate, cotte dal sole di parecchie estati e inzuppate dalla pioggia di altrettanti inverni, immerse nelle erbacce. Il silenzio era rotto solo dai versi incessanti delle cicale. Era desolato, sì, ma non più di qualunque altro paesino annientato dalla guerra.

“Strano, nessun segno di fantasmi” mormorò il witcher. “Forse si mostra soltanto a una certa ora del giorno”. E in genere, per i wraith diurni quell’ora è il mezzogiorno, rifletté. Meglio sbrigarsi.

Il pozzo si ergeva nel bel mezzo del cerchio di case. Non era un semplice buco nel terreno, ma una costruzione robusta, dotata di una pedana, di un alto parapetto di legno ancora in condizioni discrete e addirittura di una tettoia, per impedire la caduta di detriti nell’acqua e rallentare l’evaporazione. Geralt gli dedicò un’occhiata veloce – non aveva niente di stregato – e poi iniziò a controllare i paraggi. Notò subito qualcosa di interessante. “L’erba intorno al pozzo è bruciata”. Non arsa dal sole – il che sarebbe stato comunque bizzarro per maggio – ma proprio carbonizzata. E lì accanto, ancora più inequivocabile, c’era un grosso cadavere di animale, forse un cavallo o una vacca. Non era facile da stabilire.

“Il corpo è rinsecchito” osservò esaminandolo. “Ci sono segni di bruciature”. Geralt rifletté un momento, ancora accosciato vicino al corpo, raccogliendo soprappensiero dei funghi sewant da una zolla di erba meno riarsa.

“Tutti gli indizi conducono a un wraith diurno”. Ripensò alla descrizione fornita da Odolan, che calzava perfettamente. A differenza dei comuni wraith, quelli diurni erano sempre spiriti di donne, in genere morte in modo violento appena prima delle nozze, e perciò apparivano spesso in forma di cadaveri femminili in lunghe vesti chiare. Geralt ripassò quanto sapeva su quegli esseri.

Potevano accecare gli sprovveduti che non si tenevano a distanza, e prosciugare la loro energia vitale.

Potevano moltiplicarsi, creando immagini speculari di se stessi, e rendersi incorporei, diventando così pressoché invulnerabili agli attacchi. Avrebbe dovuto usare Yrden per mantenerlo nella sua forma concreta.

E infine, la cosa più importante.

“Qualcosa lega il wraith diurno a questo luogo. Un oggetto… qualcosa che gli serve per lasciare questo mondo”.

Trattandosi di giovani spose (o promesse tali), in genere quell’oggetto di forte carica simbolica era un anello nuziale, oppure un velo, o addirittura un bouquet appassito. Sembrava improbabile che le stamberghe lì attorno potessero contenere qualcosa del genere, ma doveva controllare.

Entrò con difficoltà nella prima capanna davanti a lui. Le erbacce avevano ostruito la soglia, e il pavimento di legno all’interno era sfondato. Vecchi arnesi da lavoro e pezzi di arredamento distrutti erano sparsi qua e là, ma niente che facesse pensare a una sposa sfortunata.

La seconda catapecchia che visitò era simile, tranne che per il soffitto più basso e il focolare ancora pieno di cenere. Dalle finestre quadrate si insinuavano tralci della lussureggiante vegetazione esterna. Geralt raccolse da sotto un tavolo una pipa di tasso ancora in buone condizioni, e la intascò. Chissà se tirava ancora bene, dopo vent’anni che non vedeva tabacco. Quella sera avrebbe cercato di scoprirlo.

Cominciava a sentirsi un po’ demotivato. Se l’oggetto simbolico del wraith era davvero una fede nuziale, sarebbe stata un’impresa ritrovarla in una di quelle capanne. Neanche i sensi da witcher potevano molto contro decenni di detriti ed erbacce.

Nella terza capanna, tuttavia, trovò qualcosa – qualcosa di impossibile da non notare, anche per dei normali sensi umani. Sul pavimento di quella che sembrava una camera da letto a fianco della stanza principale, c’era uno scheletro umano.

Le ossa erano ammucchiate in modo disordinato, e qualcuna portava l’impronta netta di piccoli denti. Geralt si chinò per osservarle meglio e notò qualcosa di metallico scintillare debolmente fra i resti della gabbia toracica. “Un uomo… trafitto con un coltello, morto sul colpo. Gli animali si sono cibati del cadavere. Hanno ripulito lo scheletro”.

Si rialzò e fece un passo indietro, cercando altri indizi che potessero spiegare quella morte violenta, e lo sguardo gli cadde su un quadernetto ingiallito, abbandonato sul materasso spoglio del giaciglio. Lo raccolse e iniziò a sfogliarlo con cautela, attento a non sbriciolare la carta col tuo tocco. Notò la scrittura femminile, non molto elegante ma ordinata, e le date in cima a ogni pagina. “Un diario? Potrebbe essere utile”.

Cercò in fretta le ultime annotazioni. La data riportata risaliva a più di vent’anni prima.

_27/3/1250_

_Ormai è fatta. Volker ha inviato le nostre lamentele contro il lord alla corte di Vizima e ha elencato al giudice tutti i torti che ha commesso. Ha raccontato di come ha ucciso Johann solo perché non si era tolto il cappello abbastanza in fretta, di come ha devastato i nostri campi mentre era ubriaco senza nemmeno risarcirci, e ancora di come ha fatto irruzione alle nozze di Pieter pretendendo lo ius primae noctis. Finalmente Melitele ha ascoltato le nostre preghiere! Il giudice ha accolto le nostre richieste e ora il lord non può più imporci la sua volontà. Siamo liberi!_

_12/4/1250_

_Il primo giorno di libertà! Hovel non è nemmeno un vero villaggio, ma nella mia testa è meglio della più scintillante delle città. Volker ha bruciato del legno di noce in casa nostra per scacciare gli spiriti maligni e ha sepolto una faina davanti alla porta per assicurarsi che nessun ladro osi varcare la nostra soglia. E poi mi ha regalato un braccialetto! Mamma dice che è stupido sprecare soldi in queste sciocchezze quando non abbiamo nemmeno un aratro e vuole che lo riporti al mercante, ma non se ne parla! Non me lo toglierò mai. Così mi ricorderò sempre di Volker e di quanto siamo stati felici insieme._

_23/4/1250_

_Sembra che il lord stia venendo qui. Pare che voglia trovare un accordo, implorandoci di tornare al villaggio. Dicono che sia cambiato da quando è morto suo figlio e che non dà più in escandescenze come un tempo. Staremo a vedere. In ogni caso, non ho intenzione di muovermi da qui._

Geralt richiuse il diario. Come testimoniava il cadavere accoltellato ai suoi piedi, il villaggio non era stato abbandonato. Qualcuno doveva aver fatto strage dei suoi abitanti, e lui avrebbe scommesso le sue ultime corone su quel lord. Altro che trovare un accordo. Volker e la sua giovane moglie erano stati ingenui.

Ma un’altra cosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione. “Quel braccialetto” mormorò. “Potrebbe essere ciò che lega lo spirito della donna a questo luogo”. Ora, perlomeno, aveva una pista. Supponendo che quella in cui si trovava fosse la casa di Volker e di sua moglie, il bracciale non poteva essere lontano.

Diede un’occhiata più attenta al resto della stanza e vide qualcosa che prima non aveva notato. “Altre macchie di sangue laggiù. Ma non è il sangue di lui”. Il tratto di pavimento che le separava dal cadavere, infatti, era pulito – per quanto possa considerarsi tale il pavimento di una catapecchia abbandonata da due decenni.

Il witcher seguì la nuova traccia, che portava nella stanza principale dell’abitazione. “Macchie di sangue… appena visibili. Qualcuno è stato trascinato qui. Qualcuno che era ancora vivo”.

Le macchioline disegnavano una scia serpeggiante in direzione della porta di entrata. Alcune erano un po’ più grandi, simili a monete color ruggine, altre poco più di capocchie di spillo. Era quasi impossibile che un uomo normale le notasse, soprattutto dopo tutto quel tempo. Ma il witcher, aiutato dai suoi sensi potenziati, dal suo istinto e da anni di esperienza, poteva quasi vedere la scena svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre osservava le tracce intorno alla soglia e agli stipiti.

“Impronte insanguinate di mani. Mani piccole… di donna”. Fece una smorfia. La moglie di Volker? “Qualcuno l’ha trascinata fuori… era ferita”.

Uscì dalla capanna e diede una rapida scorsa al terreno circostante. “Nessun corpo… ma potrebbero esserci delle tracce. Con le giuste condizioni, le macchie di sangue possono restare visibili per decenni…” Ovviamente, non era realistico pensare che potessero essersi conservate sul terreno, che veniva calpestato dagli animali selvatici, spazzato dal vento e lavato dalla pioggia. Ma forse… in qualche punto sopraelevato, al riparo dalle intemperie…

Alzò gli occhi di scatto e la vide, proprio dove aveva immaginato. “Un’altra impronta vicino al pozzo”. Si avvicinò. La mano imbrattata di sangue doveva essersi stretta intorno a una delle travi che sorreggevano la tettoia. Osservò il punto con attenzione professionale. “Macchie di sangue… quasi svanite”. Ma quasi subito, qualcos’altro attirò il suo sguardo. “La corda è tesa… qualcosa non va”.

Col sinistro presentimento di sapere già quello che avrebbe visto, si affacciò al parapetto e guardò giù. Fece una smorfia. “Un cadavere… impiccato con la corda del secchio”. Lo scheletro ondeggiava lentamente, reso verdastro dal tempo e dal riflesso dell’acqua sottostante, tra le pareti di terra finemente tappezzate di radici. “La donna a cui apparteneva il diario… dev’essere lei”.

Issò fuori il corpo servendosi della corda, e lo distese a terra a fianco del pozzo. Le ossa erano fredde e viscide, sgradevoli al tocco.

“Bacino largo, mascella piccola… una donna” stabilì, osservando i poveri resti. “Sulla trentina, a giudicare dai denti. Le manca il braccio sinistro”. Anche quello era un particolare inquietante. Geralt sospirò e si risollevò dalla posizione accosciata. Ormai non c’erano dubbi. Giovane donna, sposa novella, morte violenta nel pozzo… questo era il wraith che infestava il villaggio.

“Devo cremare i resti… Ma prima di farlo, devo trovare l’oggetto che la lega a questo posto”. Si guardò intorno, poi i suoi occhi furono attratti di nuovo dallo scheletro ai suoi piedi, e gli venne in mente qualcosa. “Indossava il braccialetto di suo marito? Forse è per questo che le è caduto il braccio…” A quel punto non restava molta scelta. Si girò verso il pozzo. “Devo saltare là sotto… spero di non rompermi le gambe”.

Per fortuna, l’acqua era profonda diversi metri, e attutì il tuffo. Era anche molto fredda. Geralt riemerse senza difficoltà e si diede un’occhiata intorno. Le pareti erano decorate da lunghe radici pallide e spettrali, e rientravano in diversi punti, creando nicchie che conducevano probabilmente ad altre caverne e tunnel. La luce che pioveva dall’apertura lo avrebbe aiutato a trovare il braccialetto, se c’era davvero.

Prese fiato e si immerse, spingendosi in profondità con un colpo di reni. Il fondale sembrava composto di limo e argilla sottile, che probabilmente contribuivano a filtrare l’acqua rendendola salubre. Fu fortunato; quasi subito, un riflesso metallico gli permise di individuare un oggetto semisepolto.

Una volta raccolto, risalì in superficie e con due bracciate raggiunse una nicchia nella parete che gli avrebbe permesso di issarsi all’asciutto. Quando fu di nuovo in piedi, prese l’oggetto che aveva trovato e lo girò in modo da poterlo osservare alla luce.

“Che fortuna non uscirne a mani vuote. Un braccialetto… con un’iscrizione”. Lo ruotò lentamente per leggerla nella sua interezza. “ ‘A Claer, da Volker’. Il braccialetto doveva appartenere alla donna nel pozzo…” Rigirò la fascia di metallo fra le mani. Era grazioso, decorato con un motivo a treccia alle due estremità, anche se il tempo e l’acqua lo avevano reso opaco. “Di pregevole fattura… ma dovrò bruciarlo insieme al corpo per eliminare una volta per tutte il wraith diurno. Meglio farlo vicino al pozzo”. Mise in tasca il bracciale, e a quel punto si rese conto che non aveva pensato a fissare una corda al pozzo per risalire. L’unica corda era quella a cui era stata impiccata la donna – _Claer_ – e l’aveva lasciata accanto allo scheletro.

Impossibile scalare le pareti di terra umida. Anche posto di riuscire ad aggrapparcisi, avrebbe rischiato di far collassare l’intero pozzo, rimanendo sepolto nel fango. Non gli restava che cercare un’altra uscita. Dopotutto, l’acqua doveva pur arrivare da qualche parte, e l’unico sbocco visibile sembrava proprio la rientranza su cui era salito.

Si accorse che la cavità proseguiva alle sue spalle, trasformandosi in un breve tunnel che dava su un altro specchio d’acqua. Ci si tuffò senza indugio, immergendosi per dare un’occhiata sotto la superficie. Come si aspettava, vide l’ingresso di un cunicolo, forse un fiume sotterraneo da cui proveniva l’acqua. Prese un bel respiro e andò giù.

Non fu piacevole nuotare sotto il basso soffitto di roccia, ma fu un affare di breve durata. Dopo poche bracciate, il witcher si accorse dell’aumento di luce proveniente dall’alto, e decise di arrischiarsi a risalire per riprendere fiato. Il tunnel si era aperto in un laghetto sotterraneo, appena più grande del pozzo da cui era partito. Dopo una breve pausa per orientarsi, trovò che il cunicolo riprendeva sul lato opposto, e si immerse nuovamente.

Questa volta, il tratto da percorrere in apnea fu molto più lungo. Al witcher non dispiaceva nuotare – i suoi occhi vedevano bene sott’acqua, e i suoi polmoni avevano una capacità notevole – ma era vestito di tutto punto, e gli abiti inzuppati lo tiravano verso il basso. Inoltre lo tormentava il pensiero di starci impiegando troppo tempo. Aveva contato sul fatto di sbrigare il contratto in fretta, per poter tornare sulle tracce di Yen prima di sera; ma potendo scegliere avrebbe preferito evitare di affrontare il wraith a mezzogiorno, quand’era al massimo del suo potere.

Finalmente, proprio quando l’ossigeno cominciava a scarseggiare, si accorse di essere arrivato alla fine del tunnel. Le pareti si allargarono e sparirono in lontananza, e la luce che pioveva dall’alto iniziò a disegnare riflessi sfuocati di nuvole e alberi sulla superficie.

Geralt raggiunse in fretta la riva dello stagno e salì sulla sponda infestata di canne di palude e mazzesorde, scuotendosi l’acqua dai capelli e riprendendo fiato. Si guardò intorno per stabilire dov’era – non poteva essersi allontanato troppo dal villaggio abbandonato – e una volta stabilita la direzione ci si incamminò di gran fretta. “Dovrei prepararmi per questo scontro. Creare dell’unguento anti-wraith… bere delle pozioni…” mormorò pensieroso. In realtà non avrebbe potuto fare niente di tutto ciò. Non aveva gli ingredienti necessari, né il tempo e i soldi per comprarli. Avrebbe dovuto fare affidamento solo sulla sua spada, e magari su un Segno. I wraith sono sensibili a Yrden, ad esempio, che impedisce loro di diventare incorporei.

Ritrovò lo scheletro dove lo aveva lasciato. Sembrava davvero piccolo e patetico, e sentì un po’ di pena per quella donna assassinata tanti anni prima. La sua priorità, però, era impedire che lo spirito di quella stessa donna causasse altri guai.

Si mise carponi per sistemare il corpo in una posizione più dignitosa. Era un peccato che mancasse un braccio; probabilmente era sepolto nel limo sul fondo del pozzo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto congiungere le mani su quello che una volta era stato il grembo. Proteso sul corpo come un amante, diede gli ultimi tocchi con gesti delicati.

“E il braccialetto…” Lo depose in mezzo alle ossa, e poi fece un rapido gesto con le dita. “Igni”.

Il fuoco avvampò come se le ossa umide fossero state un mucchio di paglia. Non fece in tempo a rallegrarsene, però, che qualcosa gli fece stringere gli occhi, le pupille sottili come quelle di un gatto all’erta. “Ehi… credo che abbia funzionato”.

La luce del fuoco si era fatta verde. Fu l’unico preavviso che ebbe prima che dal pozzo emergesse il wraith diurno in tutta la sua furia, circondato da una nuvola di polvere.

Assomigliava allo scheletro che lui aveva ricomposto, ma a differenza di quello non ispirava compassione. Faceva orrore. Dalle ossa pendevano brandelli di carne mummificata, nei lunghi capelli verdastri erano impigliati fiori e sterpi ammuffiti, e dalla bocca priva di mandibola pendeva una lunga lingua simile a un serpente. Gli stracci che le turbinavano intorno sembravano appartenere a un vestito da sposa bianco.

Ma per quanto orribile, non era il primo wraith che il witcher incontrava nella sua vita, e sapeva benissimo cosa fare. Aspettò che fosse abbastanza vicino e poi tracciò il segno Yrden; un circolo di brillanti glifi violacei comparve sul terreno. Il mostro trasalì ed emise un urlo spaventoso prima di lanciarsi su di lui. Geralt era pronto. Il segno aveva creato una specie di trappola magica; entrando nel cerchio, il wraith era diventato corporeo, e lo sarebbe rimasto finché il Segno reggeva. Era ancora pericoloso, ma almeno era vulnerabile. Geralt aveva già estratto la spada d’argento, e si affrettò a colpire il wraith prima che questo capisse di essere in svantaggio. Lo spettro si contrasse, ferito, urlando orribilmente, e si lanciò di nuovo in un attacco, che Geralt fu pronto a schivare. Bastarono altri due fendenti ben assestati, e all’improvviso il mostro deflagrò, dissolvendosi all’istante in una nuvola di fuoco. La polvere si posò. Il sole tornò a brillare sul villaggio abbandonato, come se niente fosse successo.

Geralt ripose la spada. “Se n’è andata… per sempre” borbottò. Trovò sul terreno il punto esatto in cui il wraith era scomparso, e raccolse in un’ampolla un po’ dell’essenza che si era lasciato dietro. Si diede un’ultima occhiata intorno. Lo scheletro della donna era bruciato fino a ridursi in cenere. Le capanne erano di nuovo avvolte nel silenzio; forse era solo la sua immaginazione, ma ora gli sembrava un silenzio pacifico, e non sepolcrale e inquietante.

Recuperò Rutilia fuori dalle mura e tornò galoppando dal suo cliente.

Odolan lo aveva aspettato ansiosamente, e lo accolse nell’ingresso della sua casa.

“Lavoro compiuto” esordì Geralt, asciutto. “Il pozzo era infestato dal fantasma di una donna uccisa lì. L’ho scacciato”. L’uomo annuì con aria impressionata, poi aggrottò la fronte. “Spero solo che tutte le vittime senza sepoltura non inizino a infestarci, altrimenti quel campo di battaglia ci darà parecchi problemi…”

Geralt avrebbe potuto spiegargli la differenza fra un soldato morto in battaglia e una sposa uccisa sull’altare, o fra un wraith e un wraith diurno; avrebbe potuto dirgli che avrebbe fatto meglio a preoccuparsi dei ghoul attratti dai cadaveri… ma a Odolan non sarebbe interessato. A lui importava solo che sua figlia ora fosse al sicuro. Perciò tagliò corto. “Se succederà, sai chi contattare. Nel frattempo… Claer, Volker… questi nomi ti dicono qualcosa?”

Gli occhi bovini dell’uomo si fecero ancora più tondi, e Geralt pensò che stava sprecando il suo tempo, ma si sbagliava. “Non li conosco. Ma una volta ho sentito la nostra erborista… Tomira… nominare una Claer. Che sia la stessa?” Poteva essere, pensò il witcher, ringraziandolo con un cenno. Se mai la sua strada si fosse incrociata con quella dell’erborista, avrebbe potuto chiederle notizie in merito. Nel frattempo, Odolan gli stava porgendo un sacchetto.

“La tua ricompensa, mastro witcher. L’oro che avevo nascosto per la dote di Mandy. Senza di te, non sarebbe comunque vissuta fino a sposarsi”. Fece un sorriso triste. “Ora, almeno, c’è qualche speranza”.

Geralt fece per tendere la mano, poi esitò, incerto. Sconfiggere il wraith era stato un lavoraccio… l’uomo sembrava discretamente benestante, a giudicare dalla sua casa… lui aveva un gran bisogno di soldi… ma nonostante tutto, non poté costringersi ad accettarli. Sospirò. “Alla mia età, dubito che mi sposerò mai… Tieni il denaro per Mandy. Per il suo matrimonio. Quando accadrà, brinda alla mia salute”.

“Grazie, mastro witcher. Sono parole gentili, hai un buon cuore. Ma non posso lasciarti andar via a mani vuote…” Odolan ripose il sacchetto col denaro in tasca, poi frugò fino a estrarre un oggettino che gli premette nel palmo della mano. “Almeno, prendi questo. Come portafortuna”.

Solo quando fu uscito di casa Geralt aprì la mano per scoprire la sua ricompensa. Era un’ametista, grande come un uovo di pettirosso. Sbalordito, la tenne sollevata per osservarne i riflessi viola al sole, simili allo scintillio della sua trappola Yrden. Poi sorrise e la mise in tasca prima di montare su Rutilia. Una gemma di quel valore? Non c’era dubbio che gli avrebbe portato fortuna.


	10. Una padella immacolata

Se Gaunter O’Dim aveva detto il vero, Yennefer aveva parlato con gli ufficiali della guarnigione prima di ripartire per chissà dove; non era molto, ma perlomeno aveva un indizio. Geralt diede di sprone al cavallo, riflettendo. Da quanto ricordava, i nilfgaardiani avevano stabilito il loro campo a nord, lungo il fiume, perciò si portò sul sentiero che lo costeggiava, il quale avrebbe avuto il duplice vantaggio di mantenerlo nella direzione giusta e di permettergli di assumere un’andatura più sostenuta, essendo meno trafficato della strada principale. Dopo pochi metri , però, si rese conto che il terreno sabbioso e costellato di erbacce ispide non era l’ideale per il galoppo, e rallentò. Il sole gli arrivava alle spalle, ed era ormai alto sull’orizzonte. Sentì le prime goccioline di sudore spuntargli sulla nuca, dove l’alto colletto della giubba lo proteggeva dai colpi imprevisti.

Si stava chiedendo se i nilfgaardiani sarebbero stati disposti ad aiutarlo, o se invece non gli convenisse tenere la spada d’acciaio a portata per aiutare le trattative durante l’incontro, quando la sua attenzione fu attratta da una capanna sgangherata che sorgeva proprio sulla riva del fiume. Aveva un curioso tetto spiovente fino a terra, una veranda di assi riarse e alcuni patetici vasi di piante nerastre – morte da tempo immemorabile – disposti intorno. Era ormai fuori dall’abitato e la posizione isolata, insieme alle pessime condizioni, faceva pensare a una casa abbandonata da decenni; ma evidentemente non era così, dato che davanti alla porta c’era una vecchia che bussava e imprecava furiosamente. Ci viveva qualcuno, dunque? O forse la vecchia era pazza?

Incuriosito, Geralt tirò le redini e scese da cavallo. La donna, che ora stava sulla veranda con le braccia incrociate, fumante di rabbia, non diede segno di accorgersi di lui finché non le rivolse la parola.

“Ha perso la chiave, signora?”

Lei si voltò verso di lui tirando su col naso. Aveva la faccia arrossata e segnata da una vita sotto le intemperie, gli occhi infossati e i capelli avvolti intorno alla testa in una treccia grigia.

“No, non la chiave… la mia padella!”

Per un attimo Geralt dubitò della propria conoscenza del dialetto temeriano, ma la vecchia, quasi non aspettasse altro, si lanciò in una spiegazione anche troppo dettagliata.

“È sempre rimasta qui, vuota, questa capanna. O meglio, fino alla notte prima della battaglia. Poi è arrivato un uomo, ed è entrato come se fosse sua. Io ero alla finestra, a guardare cosa succedeva… deve avermi vista, perché a un certo punto è venuto verso di me!” Geralt aggrottò le sopracciglia, sempre più perplesso. “Così ho afferrato la mia padella… sai, per proteggermi. Ma lui mi ha chiesto, tutto gentile…‘Nonnina, hai della corteccia di betulla, per caso? Bacche di lillà o magari del carbone?’ ‘No’, ho risposto io. ‘E devi essere proprio matto per disturbare la gente di notte per simili sciocchezze!’”. La vecchia fece un passo verso il witcher, fissandolo con gli occhi pallidi, quasi spiritati. C’era un odore spiacevole nell’aria e per un attimo pensò che provenisse dalla sua blusa macchiata, ma no… veniva da dentro la capanna.

“Ma ho visto che non mi stava ascoltando… Fissava la mia padella come una gazza fissa una moneta di rame! ‘Prestamela, nonnina, te la restituirò domattina’. Sono rimasta perplessa… Cosa doveva friggere di notte? Ma ho il cuore tenero, così gliel’ho prestata”.

Si fermò a riprendere fiato. Geralt sentiva la nuca pizzicargli per il sudore, e iniziava a pentirsi di essersi fermato a quella capanna puzzolente. “Una storia affascinante… per caso stai per arrivare alla fine?”

La donna gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma non si fece pregare e proseguì: “Prima dell’alba, alla capanna è arrivato un altro uomo a cavallo… Ma, al mattino, soltanto il primo uomo ne è uscito. Ha chiuso la porta, è saltato in groppa al cavallo… e non ho più rivisto né lui né la mia padella! Era vecchia, nera per la fuliggine e non valeva molto… ma non ne ho altre!” Sospirò, poi gli si avvicinò di un altro passo. “Mi aiuterai, caro?” chiese con voce lamentosa. “Riporterai a una vecchia vedova la sua padella? Non potrei mai sfondare quella porta da sola…” abbassò la voce, come per confidare un segreto “…e sinceramente, ho comunque paura di entrare. C’è una tale puzza, che credo che l’altro uomo… be’, che sia morto lì dentro”.

Questo potrebbe essere il punto più basso della mia carriera, pensò il witcher. Assoldato per aprire una porta e portare in salvo una padella. Ad alta voce, disse: “Non mi era mai capitato un contratto per una padella. D’accordo, entrerò a dare un’occhiata. Dovresti aspettare qui… non si sa mai”.

La vecchia annuì impaziente, facendo un passo indietro in modo da permettergli di avvicinarsi alla porta della capanna. Era una vecchia porta di legno sbilenca, e bastò un segno Aard per farla implodere su se stessa in uno sbuffo di schegge e polvere.

L’interno era scuro e pregno di quel pessimo odore che era filtrato fuori. Geralt fece qualche passo avanti, dandosi un’occhiata intorno. Su un cofano di legno era appoggiata una placca di acciaio annerita che intascò senza pensarci. A terra, reclinato contro la parete, c’era invece qualcosa di molto più tetro.

“Un cadavere. Questo spiega il tanfo”. Si sporse verso di lui per cercare di osservarlo meglio, cercando nel contempo di non respirare, quando un luccichio a terra attirò la sua attenzione. Raccolse l’oggetto con due dita: era una piccola lente rotonda, montata in argento.

“Un monocolo incrinato… interessante”. Gli sembrava vagamente familiare, ma non riusciva a collocare il ricordo. Ad ogni buon conto, lo mise in tasca.

“Che hai detto, caro?” trillò la vecchia da fuori, facendolo trasalire.

“Niente, niente!”

Tornò ad occuparsi del corpo, scrutandolo in cerca di ferite o segni particolari. Si rese conto che doveva essere morto da qualche giorno, e che era stato ucciso. “La gola… è stato strangolato. E ha delle vecchie cicatrici, come quelle di un soldato”.

Da fuori venne ancora la voce gracchiante della donna. “Quando parlo da sola io, dicono che mi sto rimbambendo!”

A quanto pareva, il ladro di padelle era anche un assassino. Ora non gli restava che recuperare il maltolto. Una padella… si diresse verso il focolare nell’angolo, ed eccola lì, appoggiata sullo scaffale. Era molto più splendente di quanto si aspettasse.

“Ah, la preziosa padella. Mmh, è stata ripulita”. Ma perché mai prendere in prestito una vecchia padella e pulirla? Un’occhiata agli altri oggetti presenti sul ripiano fu sufficiente a svelare l’arcano.

“Sembra che al nostro uomo misterioso non servisse tanto la padella, quanto la fuliggine che la ricopriva. Per ricavare dell’inchiostro e scrivere delle lettere”.

Avrebbe potuto arrivarci anche prima, quando la donna gli aveva elencato le strane richieste dello sconosciuto. Corteccia di betulla, bacche di lillà… ottimi ingredienti per inchiostro fatto in casa.

“Hai trovato la padella, eh?”

Geralt la ignorò, e usò un Igni per accendere i moccoli di candela sullo scaffale, in modo da vederci meglio. Nessuna lettera in vista, ma come si aspettava, c’era qualcosa di interessante nella cenere del focolare.

“Documenti… quasi del tutto bruciati. Ma alcuni pezzi sono ancora leggibili…”

Tenendoli con delicatezza per non sbriciolarli, li sollevò ad altezza occhi. Riuscì a individuare qualche brandello di frase qua e là:

_…quando si fanno piani per incontrarsi, ci si presenta, cazzo!... pensavo che l’esercito nilfgaardiano fosse organizzato meglio di così… non interromperemo i negoziati…_

A quanto pareva, c’era ben più di una padella rubata in fondo a quella storia.

Quando uscì dalla capanna, sentì le proprie pupille restringersi improvvisamente per adattarsi alla luce di mezzogiorno. La vecchia si fece avanti con espressione ansiosa.

“Ecco… la tua padella”. Lei la prese, guardandola stupefatta, quasi fosse una reliquia.

“La mia…? Ma la mia era nera per la fuliggine! In questa potrei specchiarmi, se volessi…” Fece una smorfia. “Ma gli anni sono passati…”

“Quell’uomo voleva la fuliggine” spiegò il witcher. “L’ha tolta per ricavarne dell’inchiostro. Doveva avere urgenza di scrivere una lettera. E ha anche bruciato degli altri documenti”.

“E… e l’altro uomo?”

“Morto” tagliò corto Geralt. Rifletté rapidamente. “Raduna alcuni ragazzi e seppellitelo fuori dal villaggio. In profondità, in modo che i necrofagi non lo dissotterrino. E ascoltate il mio consiglio… non parlatene con i nilfgaardiani”.

Sperò che fosse abbastanza. C’era un qualche intrigo sotto quella storia – qualcosa di complicato e pericoloso che sarebbe potuto ricadere sugli ignari abitanti di Bianco Frutteto.

Si avvicinò a Rutilia, che stava brucando svogliatamente alcune piante coriacee, ma la vecchia lo richiamò. “Aspetta!”

Lui si voltò, curioso.

“Ti sei guadagnato un segno di riconoscenza”. Si frugò nelle tasche ed estrasse degli involti che gli mise in mano. “Tieni, figliolo. Per la strada”.

Geralt riconobbe del pane, una fiaschetta di sidro e anche… quell’odore… erano mele cotte? Incapace di resistere, se ne ficcò una in bocca mentre montava su Rutilia.

Alle sue spalle, sentì la vecchia allontanarsi lungo la spiaggia, borbottando fra sé e sé: “Mmm…Per cena friggerò un bel pesce bianco… o un luccio!”


End file.
